Mishaps and Pointy Hair
by MezzicStorm
Summary: Slayers/DBZ. COMPLETED!! Here's my little ending to my first fic. Lina, Zelgadis, and Xellos head back home, but someone's going with them! Who is it? R/R please!
1. A Disclaimer and a Beginning...

Mishaps and Pointy Hair  
  
Ver. 1.0  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so don't sue me! This takes place after the Buu Saga, and before Gokuu is wished back into a kid. For Lina and Zelgadis, it's a few years after Slayer's: Try.  
  
1 A Beginning.  
  
The day was perfect for fishing! The sun was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Gokuu carried the fishing gear and looked toward the lake. ***It's been a while since I've been able to relax. Gohan is doing well in school, better than even Chi-Chi thought! Videl is a nice enough girl; Gohan seems to like her a lot. Goten just started school, but I don't know if he can take it. Yaumcha, Tien and the others have all retired and are living normal peaceful lives. Vegeta and Bulma are still married and Trunks is fine. The only one left is Piccolo, and he disappeared after we beat Buu. He's not with Dende, and well, no one's heard from him.*** Gokuu sat down at an embankment and began unpacking his fishing supplies. The day wore on lazily, and Gokuu drifted off into sleep.  
  
."I don't care what happened, Amelia," screamed Lina, "we've got to get out of here before the whole place blows!"  
  
"But. . . miss Lina!" Amelia stammered as she ran after the redheaded sorcereress. "What about the others?"  
  
"We're right behind you!" yelled Zelgadis and Gourry in unison. "Pick up the pace Amelia!" snapped Zel, already upset over the day's events.  
  
The group ran as fast as they could, but the winding stone corridors made identification almost impossible. The ground shook as if an earthquake was about to erupt. Our heroes rounded a corner and ran smack dab into rubble, Lina first.  
  
"Dammit!" cried Lina; "This can't be the end! Not like this!" The shaking ground made it hard for everyone to stand, as the reason for their hurried flight approached closer. A globe of pure darkness threatened to engulf the group and send them to oblivion! The globe was much larger now, nearly the size of a castle, and getting bigger by the second! ***Damn these Archmage traps! I've already used my Giga-Slave, but this thing is made up of the same energy! It's useless! There's only one other way out, but it's a spell I've never used! Planar travel is risky business, and you never know if you'll materialize inside a solid mountain or deep under the ocean. But it's my only choice!***  
  
"Everyone! Hold hands and form a circle around me!" Lina commanded. With a few short looks at everyone then to the approaching globe they complied.  
  
"Magic that formed the Heavens, Power that moves the Wind, grant me the strength to. . . ." And they were out of time. The globe engulfed them as her spell went awry.  
  
. . . Gokuu awakened to the sound of two people screaming. At first, their voices seemed distant, but as the seconds passed, their voices got louder. A huge splash alerted Gokuu's waking mind. He was up in an instant, crouched in a defensive stance. "What?" Gokuu wondered.  
  
Zelgadis came up first, followed by Lina. Gokuu felt their ki, or, their energy. He was surprised at the level of their power. The redhead and the gray-blue looking one didn't come close to his but they seemed to be powerful. He watched them sputter and argue for a few seconds before he raised his energy and floated over to where they fell into the water.  
  
"Dammit, Zel! You nearly drowned me!" Lina exclaimed as she bashed his head in with her fist.  
  
"Another fine mess, Lina" said a dour and wet Zelgadis.  
  
"Excuse me," Gokuu said. They stopped and looked at the hovering figure that was Gokuu. "Do you need help?"  
  
Lina angrily hit Zel one last time before she looked up at Gokuu. When she saw him, her eyes widened. Gokuu reached out a hand to her. She found herself unable to move and began to sink before Gokuu caught her and gently lifted her out of the water. "Thank you," she whispered. ***He's so handsome and so strong!*** Gokuu smiled at her as he laid her down on the embankment where he fished earlier. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. There's a towel in the basket so you can dry yourself off."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered again. She noticed finally that she hadn't blinked and was staring at him. She blushed and quickly grabbed a towel.  
  
Gokuu was back less than a minute later. Apparently the gray one was able to fly himself. Lina was still drying her hair when they got back. "My name's Gokuu and I live around here. I haven't seen any of you before and I was wondering where you two came from?  
  
"That's. . . a long story," replied Lina. "I'm Lina Inverse, sorceress extraordinaire."  
  
"Zelgadis Greywords."  
  
"Strange names. You couldn't have been from the city."  
  
"You mean you've never heard of me," Lina cried incredulously. "Yeah," spoke Zelgadis," everybody's heard of Lina."  
  
"Sorry I don't think I have," Gokuu scratched his head as he thank hard. Try as he might, he didn't recognize the names.  
  
"Great, Lina. Are you sure we're even on the right planet anymore? And what happened to the others?" asked Zel.  
  
"Well I'm not sure," she replied," I've never used that spell before. But what other options did we have? My spell went haywire when the globe closed in on us. We must have fallen into a rift or something."  
  
"Another planet?" asked Gokuu in awe. It's happened before, but it doesn't happen often. "Gee, well, if you guys need a place to stay I'm sure Chi-Chi wouldn't mind for a day or two until I can contact Bulma."  
  
"Great!" Lina exclaimed. Her stomach rumbled as she patted it. "Got any food?"  
  
"Of course," Gokuu smiled.  
  
The trip back was eventful to say the least. Gokuu learned a few of Lina's adventures with the group and what she could do. He was impressed. "Really? You can do that with your magic?"  
  
"Of course I can, I'm a great sorceress!"  
  
"Humph!" grumbled Zel. "Do you think the others are all right Lina?"  
  
"I should think so," she replied," the magic worked, but went astray. They probably made it out okay. But you never can tell. They might be here on this world somewhere."  
  
Gokuu told them about his world and the people in it. It confirmed to Lina that this definitely wasn't their world. By the time Gokuu neared the end of his story, they were in sight of his house. Gokuu stopped as he felt a surge of energy. The others looked at him questioningly. "There's someone else here."  
  
His fears were unfounded as the trio closed in on the house. Piccolo stood at the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. Lina and Zel immediately had spells at the ready before Gokuu said anything.  
  
"Piccolo! Hi! Long time no see," Gokuu waved at Piccolo as he walked up. He turned to the others," Don't worry he's a friend."  
  
Lina and Zel looked at Piccolo and then at Gokuu then at each other and shrugged.  
  
"What brings you out here Piccolo?"  
  
"Them," was Piccolo's only response.  
  
"Them? But they just got here!"  
  
"I know. I spoke to Mr. Popo a few minutes ago. It's because of them we've got problems."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Lina. She was hungry, tired and a little irate.  
  
Piccolo's eyes looked up and stared into Lina. She felt a chill run up her spine. "You aren't from here. How you got here is the problem. Dende and Mr. Popo said that a rift opened up and three beings entered our world. The rift closed, but these three beings are now stranded on this planet."  
  
"Three," Gokuu asked, "but there were only two of them. I didn't see any others."  
  
"It's disappeared. Wherever it is, it's hiding and they are the cause of it."  
  
"Now wait a minute," shot Lina," There were four of us originally. And we beat that Archmage before we ran out of there."  
  
"I sensed your powers for a brief moment as you entered this world. The third power level is quite strong." Piccolo turned toward Gokuu. "Stronger than Majin Buu."  
  
"What?" Gokuu's eyes widened in shock. "That's.impossible!"  
  
"Nevertheless, it's the truth. I'm going to contact Krillin and Vegeta next. Be careful Gokuu." Piccolo rose in the air and flew off in the direction to Kame's house.  
  
"That's. . . a very strange person," exclaimed Lina.  
  
"He's a Namek," replied Gokuu matter of factly. "He's not from this planet either. It's a long story. In the meantime, lets eat!"  
  
Gokuu introduced Lina and Zel to Chi-Chi and Goten who got back from school earlier. Chi-Chi prepared a large dinner and the group ate.  
  
"So I take it there aren't many sorcerers around," Lina asked. "Not really, no. But we've run into a few here and there in the past."  
  
"Interesting. Who's this Dende and Mr. Popo?" asked Zel. This started a whole line of questions from the wayward travelers. Gokuu tried to explain as best he could as he ate, which was pretty tough considering. Satisfied, Lina settled down in her chair. "Well, it seems we've got a problem, Zel." "You're right Lina, like how are we getting back to our world?"  
  
"Yep. I can't cast the spell again because I'll need to find the proper spell components, and I don't know if this world has them or not. We could be stuck here for a while Zel."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Hey," Gokuu said," we could use the dragonballs to wish you back to your own planet."  
  
"The what?" asked Lina. "Dragonballs," Gokuu replied. "You see, there are seven dragonballs and when they are brought together they summon the dragon who is able to grant two wishes. It shouldn't be a problem to locate them and summon the dragon."  
  
"Great!" Lina and Zel exclaimed in unison. "Then I can continue my quest to find a way to make myself human again," Zel said. "The dragon might be able to grant that wish also," Gokuu reasoned. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Lina asked. "The sooner we find these dragonballs the sooner we get home!"  
  
"Well, you can start tomorrow if you want, you're probably tired," Chi-Chi said. "I suppose you want to go with them, Gokuu?" "Yeah, I guess I should," he said. "All right then," Chi-Chi replied. "We've only got one spare bedroom with a bed, but I might be able to make enough room for the both of you." "Thank you," Lina said. "I'll sleep on the floor if that's all right with you," said Zelgadis. "Oh, it's no trouble at all," replied Chi-Chi. She excused herself and made the sleeping arrangements for the travelers.  
  
"Goodnight then. Tomorrow we'll head over to Capsule Corporation and talk to Bulma. She'll be able to help us track down the dragonballs." Gokuu excused himself and went to bed. Lina and Zel exchanged a few glances at each other and then Lina got up. She yawned and stretched. "Goodnight Zel, I'll see you in the morning." "'Night Lina." He watched her as she left. ***She's the most annoying person I know, well aside from Amelia that is. But, there is something about her lately that I can't put my finger on. She's been more distant since that failed attempt at a relationship with Gourry a few years back. Amelia was about to assume full rulership in Sairune, but we don't know what happened to them. I still haven't found my cure yet, and now this. Zel sighed and stood up from the table. There certainly is a diverse bunch here in this world. And these folk don't seem to mind my affliction. I guess I could grow to like it here.*** Zel quietly walked out into the living room where Chi-Chi was preparing the couch for him. "Here you go Mr. Zelgadis, it's not much but I hope it'll do," she smiled at him. "Thank you Chi-Chi. It'll do fine. I can't thank you enough." She smiled again and excused herself to bed. Zel sighed again, laid down on the couch, and fell asleep.  
  
Lina finished brushing her hair and laid down on the soft bed. The room was small and sparse but the bed was very comfortable. There was a knock at the door that startled her. "Yes? Come in." Chi-Chi entered. "I hope everything is okay for you Miss Inverse." "Please, call me Lina. And the room is great! I haven't felt a bed as comfortable as this in a long time! Thank you very much." Chi-Chi smiled," If there's anything you need, just ask." "Thank you again," Lina replied, smiling. Chi-Chi turned out the light and closed the door. Lina stared at the ceiling for a while unable to sleep. ***What have I gotten ourselves into now? It seems that as of late all I do is screw things up. There's Gourry, and I still can't stop thinking about it. He's a nice guy and all, but god what an idiot! Still, it's a wonder he still wants to follow me around. I still don't know why Amelia hangs around. She'll be assuming full rulership soon and I though her and Zel would have hit it off. I guess I was wrong there too. She pulled the covers closer to her. I feel sorry for Zel too. It's my fault he's stuck here too.*** Eventually, she fell asleep.  
  
The day was bright and warm. Chi-Chi already prepared breakfast for everyone. She was talking to Gokuu about Gohan who was abroad studying under a prestegious scholarship. She was quite happy for him. The group said their goodbyes and left for Capsule Corp.  
  
***-what the person is thinking.  
  
I had to add this because the formatting didn't take, sorry about the mess- up! 


	2. Chapter 1: A Plan (Sort of) and Flaming ...

1 Chapter 1  
  
The trip to Capsule Corp. was quick and uneventful. However, once they arrived, the group was in for a shock! The bubble-like buildings that composed Capsule Corporation were shattered, burnt, and broken. "What happened here?" asked Lina. "I don't know," answered Gokuu, a little shaken.  
  
"Greetings Kakarot," muttered a familiar voice from behind the group.  
  
The group turned and saw a man of some-what short stature with long spiky black hair floating in the air. His dark blue training clothes (does he wear anything else?) were tattered and ripped. His well-muscled arms were crossing his chest, and there was a faint smile on his lips. "Vegeta!" exclaimed Gokuu, now a bit more relaxed. "What happened here? Are Bulma and Trunks all right?"  
  
"They are fine, Kakarot. I take it these two are the ones that the Dark One is looking for?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Zelgadis with his teeth clenched. He was really starting to hate what was going on around here, especially since Lina and him seem to be the cause of it. "Who is this Dark One," queried Lina.  
  
"I don't know," Vegeta replied. "After Piccolo left with his warning we got another visitor dressed in black robes, demanding where the Girl of Red was. Naturally, I politely asked him to leave (heavy sarcasm). He declined, and you can see what happened next," he gestured over the devastation.  
  
"His power is quite strong," Vegeta's head lowered," possibly stronger than even I. If his true intention was to destroy me.I don't know. I didn't transform, I didn't want him to know about that." Vegeta left out that it might not have been enough anyway.  
  
"Transform?" asked Lina.  
  
"Don't worry about it," replied Gokuu, "it's our way of increasing our energy."  
  
"I see," Lina answered back, although she really didn't.  
  
"We don't have time for lessons," snapped Vegeta, "The Dark One's energy dropped when he left, so I don't know where he could have gone. A great many people are at risk here. We need to find this Dark One and stop him before he does any more damage."  
  
Gokuu's eyes widened. ***He's changed so much in these past few years. His goodness has really started to shine through, and his strength! He's still training, probably just as hard as he was before. I guess there's still a part of him that still wants to be better than me. He smiled, It's good that he did! I'd be very interested in seeing how far he's come. I'd welcome a rematch anytime! *** Gokuu's thoughts were interrupted by a teen's voice coming from below. "Hey dad! Mom says we got power again!"  
  
"Excellent Trunks," said Vegeta, as he hovered down toward the voice. Gokuu, Lina and Zel followed suit. They soon arrived at a tunnel leading down further into the destroyed complex. A young boy with short-cropped purple hair met them. "Hi Trunks", Gokuu said as he smiled. "Hi Gokuu," Trunk replied as he smiled back. "My mom's been asking about you lately, before this happened," he gestured around. "We need to talk to her. This is Lina Inverse and Zelgadis." They nodded at the little boy. "They're not from around here, and we were going to ask your mother if she had any kind of device that might help them get home, and if not, we'd like to borrow the Dragonball Tracker." Vegeta's eyebrow raised at this.  
  
"I don't know Gokuu. Most of mom's gadgets are all broken. We've been working all night trying to get power up."  
  
"What do you want the Dragonballs for Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Before Gokuu could answer, Lina broke him off. "We heard that these Dragonballs can grant wishes. If worse comes to worse, we'd like to .uhh..summon the dragon and wish ourselves back home."  
  
Vegeta looked over to Gokuu who just nodded. "Humph. I don't see why this Dark One is interested in these two weaklings. I'll bet they can't even fight."  
  
"Oh really," said Lina, her voice low and dangerous. "Hey," spoke up Zel, also angry," we know how to defend ourselves when we have to," his hand went to his sword," do you want us to prove it?"  
  
"Uhh guys," said Gokuu stepping in," I don't think we really have time for this, you know? Calm down guys!"  
  
Vegeta stared at both Lina and Zel who weren't backing down either. Finally Vegeta laughed to himself," Very well, perhaps at a later time."  
  
"Whenever," replied Lina. She drew closer to Zel," I don't like him one bit."  
  
"I agree with you there," he whispered back.  
  
Trunks led the group down past the rubble to a lighted room with a whole lot of noise going on. Bulma, in a mechanics outfit was lying on the ground working under one of the many myriad shattered control panels. She had lit wielders in each hand and saw the group enter. She rolled out from under the control panel and removed the shield from her face, revealing her very dirty and tired expression. But as soon as she saw Gokuu she brightened. "Gokuu! Thanks for coming!"  
  
"Hi Bulma, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Just a little shaken up is all. Hey," she looked at Lina and Zelgadis," who are your new friends?  
  
"They're actually the reason why we came here. This is Lina Inverse, and this is Zelgadis Greywords. They're not from this planet, and I was wondering if you had something that might be able to get them home."  
  
"Well, as you can see, most of my inventions and equipment were destroyed when we were attacked yesterday. I'm sorry Gokuu, but I can't help you."  
  
"Well then, could you let us borrow the Dragonball Tracker?"  
  
Bulma frowned for a second," I don't know where it is. What? You want to use the powers of the Dragonballs to wish them home?" Lina and Zel nodded vehemently.  
  
"Yeah, that's the plan," replied Gokuu.  
  
Bulma got up, and went over to a pile of tools and pieces of equipment. "Let's see.I know its around here somewhere.a-ha! I found it!" She raised up the Dragonball Tracker. "Here you go Gokuu," she tossed it over to him and he caught it. "What are you going to do about the attacker from last night?"  
  
"Well, we're going to try to stop him before he can do any more damage. You might want to think about moving away from here for the time being. You never know if he might show back up again."  
  
"Where do you suggest Kakarot?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"I don't know, maybe Kame's House, or maybe even at my place."  
  
"Ugh! Don't play with me Kakarot, you know I'll not rest until I meet up with the Dark One again. And when I do," he clenched his fist," he's mine."  
  
Everyone stared at Vegeta for a few long seconds. Lina and Zel didn't know what to make of him. Lina looked at Zel who merely shrugged. "Uhh, right Vegeta," Bulma said sardonically. Vegeta, ego crushed, was brought back to the real world. "Listen woman," he commanded, "I want you to drop whatever it is your doing and pack your bags. You and Trunks are going to Gokuu's house." "Now wait a minute Vegeta." "Just do as I say, woman!"  
  
"Listen here," spoke Lina, "You can't talk to her that way!"  
  
"Just who is going to stop me red-head, you?"  
  
"You bet yer.", Lina was two seconds away from knocking Vegeta's lights out, but Zelgadis grabbed her.  
  
"We don't have time for this Lina," he whispered.  
  
She dropped her fists and calmed down.  
  
"Ha! You would do well to know when to pick your fights runt."  
  
"What did you call me?" Lina said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Vegeta," Gokuu warned.  
  
"I called you a runt, take it as you will."  
  
"THAT'S IT! NO ONE CALLS ME A RUNT!" Lina's arms raised up.  
  
"Lina, no!" screamed Zelgadis.  
  
"What's." said Bulma.  
  
"FIREBALL!"  
  
Vegeta had barely a split-second to cross his arms up in defense against the rising energy surge. The blast hit him full on, the explosion blew apart whatever equipment, and gadgets were remaining down below. Bulma and Zelgadis went flying due to the close quarters of the blast. Bulma, was screaming, while Zelgadis wore the expression of this happening to him too often. When the smoke finally cleared Vegeta's ripped clothes were now smoldering as were the tips of his hair and his arms and face were a bit charred. His arms lowered and he coughed out smoke. Then his eyes closed and he smiled.  
  
"Humph, is that all you got.runt?"  
  
Lina's eyes were wide with shock, but she was beyond the point of reason. "Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows,"  
  
"NO LINA!" cried Zelgadis and tackled her, causing her spell to fail.  
  
Gokuu was charred and he blinked, to awestruck to do anything. Until he realized that his hair was on fire. He screamed and ran frantically in circles patting his head in a feverish attempt to put it out.  
  
".happening?" asked Bulma now stuck in a tree, her clothes singed and smoking.  
  
Trunks peeked back into the now demolished room. "Did I miss something," he asked with a mouthful of food. 


	3. Time and Old Friends

1 Chapter 2  
  
"I can't believe you Lina!" Zel admonished. "The Dragonball Tracker is damaged. Now we may never get the Dragonballs!"  
  
"I'm sorry Zel! You know how I get! It's Vegeta's fault, he started it!" She pointed an accusing figure at the newly cleaned-up and clothed Vegeta. He wore a pair of worn jeans and a black muscle shirt. He was leaning up against the way with his arms crossed over his chest and he was smiling!  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Gokuu, in the same (borrowed) get-up as Vegeta. "Bulma said she'll have it fixed before we leave."  
  
"I'm really sorry," apoligized Lina. "We do appreciate your help." She looked around again at the devestation around her. "The sooner we get back home the better."  
  
"Right," replied Zelgadis. He got himself cleaned up and was also borrowing some clothes from Vegeta. The clothes were a little small for him but he managed. The outfit was a departure from his usual drab grey- brown outfit and cloak. He noticed Lina was staring at him and she was smiling now.  
  
"Nice outfit Zel," she said. "Whatever," he replied. "You need to control your temper more. If this keeps up I'll be naked soon!"  
  
Lina blushed, her cheecks becoming almmost as red as her long hair.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know who this Dark One could be," asked Gokuu.  
  
"Like I said before," she began," we've encountered many beings who were known as the Dark One. Apparently monsters from where I come from aren't very original when it comes to making up names."  
  
"Oh," was his reply. "Well, I'll go check on Bulma and see how the repairs are coming."  
  
"Okay," she said. The room was suddenly quiet after Gokuu left, and a bit unnerving. Vegeta was the only one still in the room besides her and Zelgadis. The tension was building, but Vegeta seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. The quiet stillness made Lina think of Amelia and Gourry, and what happened to them.  
  
2 Interlude  
  
"What'll we do, Gourry?"  
  
"I don't know Amelia. It's been almost 2 days now and we still haven't found them. We've gotta keep searching though."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Zelgadis! Miss Lina! I hope you're both alright!."  
  
"Trust me, Amelia. If there's one thing I'm sure of, Lina can get herself out of trouble. Zelgadis too, they're both powerful sorcerers you know."  
  
"I know Mr. Gourry, but..."  
  
"All we can do is never stop looking Amelia. We'll find them. I know it."  
  
3 End Interlude  
  
The hours dragged on like days. Lina appoligized for the hundredth time to Bulma for the "fireball thing." ***She must be a very strong woman! She's taken most of this in stride. I don't think she'll be sorry to see us leave though.*** Lina sighed and paced the room again. Zelgadis was in one of his brooding moods as apparently was Vegeta. Zel was sitting on a couch while Vegeta didn't move from his spot at the wall. ***Vegeta***, she thought. She was still very angry at him. ***The nerve of him calling me a runt! Still, he was able to take a full-force fireball head-on! There aren't that many people who could withstand that much power, even lower-tiered monsters fell with that spell. I know there is something special about him, but also somethng dangerous. I can feel it inGokuu too, and Piccolo, but there's more danger with Vegeta. His arrogance is evident, but he seems so confident in himself. He's definitely holding back something. Wait.what was it he said? Transform? But transform into what? If he's able to become even stronger than he is now...***Lina shuddered at the thought.  
  
Eventually Gokuu returned with the now repaired Dragonball tracker. "It's working again!' "Great," said Lina excitedly. "Now we can start our search!"  
  
"Finally," Zelgadis and Vegeta muttered at the same time.  
  
Bulma and Trunks said their goodbyes to Gokuu and the others and used a capsule that created a small plane. They headed off to Chi-Chi's. Vegeta stared at the plane until it was lost in sight. "Whenever you're ready, Kakarot."  
  
"I guess now is as good a time as any." He turned on the machine which immediately started to beep. "There," he said," I got a fix on a Dragonball. We should be able to get it by daybreak."  
  
"RAY-WING!" Lina shot up in the air, as Zelgadis soon followed. Gokuu and Vegeta slowly started to float up in the sky. Gokuu pointed west," That way." The group flew off. After a few moments, a figure blurred into existence wielding a curious jewled staff. His purple hair and robes rustled softly in the wind.  
  
"My, my Lina. Just what have you gotten yourself into now? And what a bunch of very interesting friends you have gathered. They could be useful for my plans." He blurred out of the material plane. His laughter drifted where the wind would take it. 


	4. The Dark God and Two Super Saiyans

1 Chapter 3  
  
The Dark One moved. The landscape was beautiful in the darkness. He appreciated beauty, and life. But now his most hated enemy was here. He felt her! For maddening seconds at a time he could detect her presence. Lina Inverse! Some said she was the most powerful sorceress next to her sister Luna. But he took care of her, just like he'll soon take care of Lina! And what of these other strange beings on this world? They obviously possess great strength and have vast reserves of energy. His battle with Vegeta taught him that. True, he could kill him at a whim, but there was no fun in that. Eventually Lina will gravitate to beings like him, like it mattered. Soon he would meet the most powerful beings on this pitiful planet and start over again, like it was supposed to be. She nearly killed him once because he had a moment of doubt, but no more! She erred by letting him live, and that will be her last mistake! His powerful fists clenched under his black-hooded cloak. His eyes again glanced over the serene beauty of the forest clearing lit only by the stars. "I will have my vengeance," he growled. "Do you hear me! Lina Inverse!" His left arm stretched out and a bolt of pure blackness shot forth. The power destroyed the forest and a whole mountain range miles away. The explosion could've been seen and heard tens of miles away, as could his laughter.  
  
Gokuu and Vegeta felt the rise in energy the moment the bolt was released. The stopped in mid-flight. Gokuu and Vegeta's eyes were wide. Lina and Zel stopped and looked at them questioningly. "What's the matter," she asked.  
  
"That energy . . . it's . . . like nothing I've ever felt before!" Gokuu exclaimed.  
  
"It's him," Vegeta muttered, his tone dark and dangerous.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Zelgadis.  
  
"It's so . . . cold and chaotic!"  
  
"Hello!" Lina waved trying to snap the two sayians out of their trance.  
  
"He's there!" Vegeta exclaimed, and abruptly blurred to super-speed.  
  
"No Vegeta, wait!" Gokuu cried, but it was too late, he was already gone.  
  
"Hey! Where did he . . . ", Lina demanded. Gokuu grabbed Lina and Zelgadis, put his right index and middle finger up to his head, and closed his eyes. "What are you . . . " They blinked, and were gone.  
  
"Doing," she finished. She didn't even breathe. Here eyes widened as the destruction filled her view. "My god," breathed Zelgadis. "What happened here?"  
  
"Show yourself coward!" Vegeta powered-up as the airwaves surrounding him rippled and swayed in response to his rising energy. He clenched his teeth and looked around.  
  
"Vegeta!" called Gokuu. "What are you doing? We can't fight here, we don't have the time!"  
  
"Shut up Kakarot! He's here! I can feel it!"  
  
"Vegeta!" He flew down to where Vegeta hovered. Lina and Zelgadis followed suit. "Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
Just then, Gokuu felt it, a surge of energy that came from down below and behind him. He nearly speared both Lina and Zel trying to get them out of the way. A black bolt of deadly energy streaked past them not a millisecond later!  
  
"There you are," Vegeta smiled. He flew down toward the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Gokuu," Lina replied.  
  
"Yeah," replied Zel, "What was that?"  
  
"A bolt of energy. But it's of a type that I've never seen before."  
  
"Well, since we're here, I'd like to find out who or what exactly wants us dead," said Lina.  
  
"But," started Gokuu. Lina smiled at him," Thanks for the save and all, but we can handle ourselves pretty well. Don't you think so Zel?" He just nodded. "Besides," she added, "your friend Vegeta's already down there."  
  
"Darn! (I know, this'll probably be the closest thing to bad language Gokuu will say, hey, I'm trying to keep in the spirit of the show, ya know! - Mezzic)", Gokuu cursed (ha!). He looked over at the two other-worlders; his expression was very serious. After a brief second, he nodded slightly, and they were off.  
  
The three heroes landed in the desolate wasteland that was once a pristine forest. Lina who threw up a light spell dissipated the darkness. Gokuu crouched in a defensive stance, as did Zel who had his sword out, which glowed an eerie red. A loud thunder-crack came from just ahead as the earth shook violently. Suddenly, Vegeta's form skidded out from the darkness and landed right next to Lina. His lip was cut and blood was pouring freely from his mouth.  
  
"Is that all you have," boomed a deep voice from beyond the darkness. "You put up more of a fight last time."  
  
Lina and Zel's eyes went wide. Lina was in shock! Her knees began to buckle. She tried to say something, but no sound came out. Zelgadis on the other hand was able to mutter a vehement," No! It can't be!"  
  
Vegeta got up slowly, frowning. Gokuu looked at him and began to power-up. The sound of footsteps echoed across the wasteland. Lina's light spell began to waver just a bit as the Dark One's form slowly entered the lighted area. The cloak was off revealing a muscular body covered in scars. The man's hair was spiky and blue, and his eye glowed in the darkness. A black patch covered the other one. His most striking feature though were his feathery wings, black as the night. He walked fully out into the light, and smiled (why do the bad guys in any anime show have to smile to the good guys? I could go on with other useless questions, but that's for later. - Mezzic).  
  
"Valgav!" Lina and Zel cried in unison. Lina's light spell wavered and failed. She dropped to her knees in shock. "But . . . how? It's impossible!"  
  
"So you do know him," spoke Vegeta accusingly. "What do you think, Kakarot?"  
  
"We may need to go Super soon." Vegeta rolled his eyes and nodded, sometimes Kakarot's logic was so simple, yet so effective.  
  
Valgav's eye glowed in the starlit night. "I see you brought a fellow playmate! Excellent! Now I can get rid of you two and that bothersome golem again." His conversational voice suddenly turned to deep, dripping hatred," and finally . . . you . . . Lina Inverse!"  
  
Lina struggled to shake the shock of this bad nightmare, but couldn't come to terms just yet. Zelgadis was standing, but the look on his face showed that he was nowhere near prepared for this.  
  
"Hey," shot Gokuu. "Lina is my friend, and if you want to get her, you'll have to get through us first."  
  
Valgav started laughing, an insane, evil laugh. Vegeta rolled his eyes again in exasperation. ***Damnit Kakarot! How cliché can you get! Why don't you tell him you're the "Hope of the Universe" and "Defender of the Helpless"? Give me a break! I'm starting to like that old Saiyanman stuff more than this!***  
  
"Enough of this," said Vegeta. He looked at the figure of Valgav; "shall we continue round two?" Valgav's laughter didn't stop which infuriated Vegeta more.  
  
Vegeta screamed and flew at Valgav with his fist out. Gokuu did the same, but by the time they got there (0.2 seconds in extended anime time which could drag out for a whole friggin' episode, but I digress. - Mezzic) Valgav blurred and was gone. In the span of a breath, Gokuu and Vegeta assumed defensive stances. Gokuu didn't see Valgav coming, who came from above. Valgav's elbow slammed into Gokuu's head (no damage there, oops, all right I'll stop - M.) who found himself eating dirt and rock about ten feet down from where he was standing. Vegeta wasted no time on the attack as his mighty fist flew straight at Valgav's head. Valgav raised his arm and blocked the attack. The sound and force of the blow nearly knocked Zelgadis off his feet who was a good twenty feet away. Vegeta was fully on the offensive, his fists striking but were blocked at each turn by Valgav. Vegeta broke away from his attack, and charged an energy bolt in his hands. He fired, screaming. Valgav calmly used his hand to bat aside the bolt. The bolt exploded and showered the heroes in dust and soil. Valgav smiled at Vegeta who gritted his teeth. Valgav closed his eye and a ball of black energy formed in front of him. Vegeta tensed, sensing the power behind the ball. Valgav's eye opened and he pointed at Vegeta. The ball screamed at Vegeta. He crossed his arms in front of him and bore the brunt of the explosive energy!  
  
Lina and Zelgadis went flying from the explosion. The very air itself seemed to cackle with power! Lina fell to the ground with Zelgadis falling on top of her. His sheer weight got Lina out of her shock. But she was stuck under him.  
  
The smoke cleared, and Vegeta lowered his guard. His shirt was now gone, and his body bled in various places. Still he held his ground.  
  
"Very good," Valgav exclaimed. "I'm impressed. There are not many that can take a blast like that and survive; yet you stand! Remarkable!"  
  
"Shut up," was Vegeta's weak reply. It was all he could do to stand up and not pass out.  
  
"Well I've had fun, but it's time for this to end." Valgav rose, his wings spread out to their full length. His whole form began to glow a bright blue. Vegeta tensed.  
  
"Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite . . ."  
  
"What?" said Valgav.  
  
"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"  
  
"No!" exclaimed Valgav.  
  
"RA-TILT!"  
  
"DRAGON-SLAVE!"  
  
The simultaneously cast spells lit the night sky in an impressive display of destructive power. The superheated energy dome of the Dragon- Slave combined with the Ra-Tilt took out what was left of any vestiges of plant and animal life in a thirty-mile radius. Valgav screamed. This time it was Vegeta's turn to go flying. The dust settled revealing Valgav encased in a protective blue energy bubble. He smiled.  
  
"Nice try Lina, but it will avail you nothing. Your death is assured."  
  
"We've heard that before Valgav. How are you here in that form? Back home you are just a child!"  
  
His eyes widened. Then he understood. His smile grew wider. "Apparently the way things happened on my world were different than what happened on yours."  
  
"Oh, I see now," she said, "Parallel universe. It makes sense. You're not the same Valgav we fought a few years ago. Somehow my teleport spell hit you too when that dark globe struck us."  
  
"What does it matter, Lina," asked Zel, "we don't have any of the fabled Weapons of Light with us here. The way I look at it we're a bit out of our league here."  
  
"It does not matter if I kill you in this world or any other!" Valgav screamed. "It is because of you that my plans failed! But you made the fatal mistake of letting me live! Forcing me to combat the Chaos God every second! Madness and destruction were my only constant companions! But I now have full control of the God of Chaos in me! He is me! And I am him! (If you haven't seen Slayer's Try, get it or find someone who has it. It'll make a little more sense even though I'm going a little AU here, OK, maybe a lot AU! - M.) Now that I control its power I can make right what the world took away!" Black wisps of smoke coiled around his form, his eyes glowed fiercely.  
  
"But this isn't your world," Lina shot back.  
  
"That's right," growled Vegeta.  
  
"It's ours," answered Gokuu.  
  
"So, you're back! Wonderful! Now prepare to face my ultimate form!"  
  
"Oh, we're ready," smiled Vegeta as he looked over to Gokuu. He nodded back also smiling.  
  
The coils of energy-smoke pulsed around Valgav as he raised his hands to the sky and screamed. Lightning struck the ground although there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The ground rumbled and shook violently in protest to the power of Valgav. The coils covered him and pulsed faster. Lina and Zel had trouble standing but managed to stay up. Suddenly Valgav began glowing bright white. The coils pulsed and changed hues. He grew a foot taller and bony spikes shot forth from his elbows, shoulderblades, and face. His black feathery wings now were razor-sharp. His muscles bulged and his teeth were more pointed. He finally stopped screaming as his transformation ended. The very air had a cold tinge to it from the power emanating from him. Lina and Zelgadis could only stare in horror. Valgav's arms lowered to his sides and he regarded the heroes.  
  
"Pray that your last thoughts on this world are happy ones, because where I'm sending you, pain and eternal torment will be your only companions."  
  
"What do you think Vegeta," Gokuu asked still smiling.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all. Nice line too. I'll have to remember that one."  
  
"Now it's our turn," Gokuu said.  
  
Both Gokuu and Vegeta screamed. Their hair turned the color of gold and the ground shook as the two Z fighters' energy played havoc with the earth's magnetic fields. Energy coursed through their bodies as all of their energy was brought to bear. The saiyans power erupted in a majestic display of pure power. Gokuu's hair grew down to his knees, as his features became more angular. Vegeta's muscles grew to massive proportions. Lina and Zel stared, mute. The light that was emanating from the super saiyans was almost blinding. Their screams ended as their transformations were complete. Gokuu reached 3rd level while Vegeta went to 2nd level.  
  
"What are they?" Zel screamed at Lina.  
  
"I don't have a clue Zel. But it looks like they're the only ones standing between us and certain death."  
  
"What about your Giga-Slave, Lina?"  
  
"I don't know what would happen if I attempted to cast it here. My magic seems to be working fine, but the world itself determines how and what kinds of magic work. I don't want to risk it."  
  
"Rangma-Blade?"  
  
"It'll tire me out too quickly. Besides Zel, I don't think even the Giga-Slave has a chance of harming Valgav now."  
  
"Great," was his sarcastic reply.  
  
"All we can do is hope for the best. You know me Zel. I won't go down without a fight! If worse comes to worse I'll try the Giga-Slave."  
  
Strangely enough, Zel was comforted by those words.  
  
Gokuu and Vegeta stepped forward and faced the hulking figure that was Valgav. Their faces were grim with determination. "I hope you've been keeping up with your training Kakarot," Vegeta said.  
  
Gokuu smiled, "Let's find out, shall we?"  
  
Vegeta smiled and grunted an affirmative. Energy pulsed around Valgav, cold and malevolent. "Come then and meet you destiny!" Valgav screamed.  
  
"Round three," Vegeta growled.  
  
Gokuu and Vegeta screamed as they flew toward the mad godling Valgav, with the fate of the earth hanging in the balance.  
  
  
  
Next Time: The Battle Royal! 


	5. Battle Royal and Friends to the Rescue!

Chapter 4 

            Fists and kicks struck blows mighty enough to fell mountains!  Gokuu's speed and power, greatly enhanced by reaching 3rd level super saiyan, were being matched blow-for-blow by the mad godling Valgav.  Vegeta's pure rage was an asset that couldn't be underestimated; indeed, Valgav was hard-pressed against the two powerful super saiyans.  Lina Inverse, Sorcereress Extraodinare, and unwitting guest of this world, stared in wide-eyed amazement at the pure power and fighting prowess of her adopted guardians.  Dour Zelgadis Greywords, half man and half-rock (called a golem- M.) shaman and fighter for hire, also watched the grand spectacle.  The roars of the three combatants could've been heard for miles if there was anything living within twenty miles, but thanks to Valgav's display of power, such was not the case.  Only the three glowing figures and the star-filled sky lighted the land.  The land itself bore the scars of the on-going battle.  What was once a verdant forest was now desolate wasteland, and would probably take hundreds of years to fully recover, if at all.  The very ground still shock from the concussive waves of each hit, and the sounds of contact were nearly deafening!  Valgav's razor-sharp claws and wings were as deadly on defense as well as there were on offense; Gokuu and Vegeta bore many cuts and scars as testament to their strength.

            Vegeta was worse-off than Gokuu, cut and bleeding in more places, but still didn't let-up on the attacks.  His honor and pride were hurt and this brought forth more reserves of energy and rage.  A great blow struck Valgav on the side of his face, sending him reeling and crashing to the dead ground under him.  Gokuu was quick to capitalize on Vegeta's attack by putting his hands together at his right side.  A blue ball of energy formed.  "KA-ME," he started.  Vegeta, not to be outdone, clasped his arms together in front of him and bellowed as he drew forth his power.  "HA-ME. . . "

            Valgav got up from the small crater in the ground; a small trickle of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, but was otherwise unhurt.  He looked up at his two combatants. . . 

            ". . . HAAA!!!"

            "FINAL BLAST!!"

            Valgav barely had enough time to get his energy shield up, as the powerful energy blasts from the two super saiyans came forth.  The resulting explosion caused great cracks to open up in the earth, and earthquakes that could be felt hundreds of miles away.  Lina and Zelgadis put up energy shields of their own once they realized the dangers and powers of their new guardians.  The force of the energy blasts nearly knocked them to their feet as it threatened to destroy their combined energy shield, and they weren't even close to the battle!

            "We're definitely a bit out of our league here!" yelled Zelgadis to Lina as he strained to keep the energy shield up.

            "Stop reminding me!" she screamed through gritted teeth, as she concentrated on keeping up her end of the shield.  

            Mercifully, the blast died down.  After the smoke cleared, Valgav dropped his shield.  He was shaken, but he smiled.  "Impressive display, my friends," he remarked.  The two saiyans frowned.  "But it is still not enough!"  His wings flared back and then whooshed forward, sending thousands of crystalline shards towards the saiyans.  Gokuu and Vegeta crossed their arms up to their faces to defend against him.  The deadly shards struck the helpless saiyans, cutting to the bone.  They both screamed in agony.  Valgav brought his wings back again for another attack.

            "Oh no!" Lina said.  "Their powers aren't able to defend against that type of attack!  C'mon Zel we gotta help them!  RAY-WING!"  Lina shot up to the air.

            "How do you suppose we do that?" he asked incredulously also taking off.

            "Get to Vegeta and put up your barrier, it might be their only hope!"

            He nodded and flew off as fast as he could.  Lina did the same heading straight for Gokuu.  The saiyan's arms were still raised in defense, but they were both hurt badly.  Valgav buffeted his wings once more and thousands more of the deadly shards shot forth.  Zel got to Vegeta first and put up his energy shield.  By the time Lina was able to throw up her spell several shards got through, hitting both her and Gokuu.  She grimaced in pain as her shoulder was pierced by many of the shards as were her sides and legs.  Gokuu took damage on his arms and chest, but her shield held off the brunt of the attack.  

            "You can't stop me Lina Inverse," Valgav called out.  "You don't even have the weapons of light with you this time.  Face it, it's useless to resist.  Accept your fate and die!"

            "Bastard," Vegeta muttered weakly.  "These shards are poison!" (I'm using a little liberty with the language with Vegeta now.  Besides, he's cool enough to use it.-M)

            "I'm a healer, which is lucky for you," said Zel dryly.  He reached back and put one hand on Vegeta's shoulder and chanted a heal spell.  Vegeta could feel some of his strength returning, but it was nowhere near enough.

            Lina and Gokuu were feeling the effects of the poison as well.  Her spell was wavering and it was getting harder for her to concentrate.  Gokuu's eyes were closed and his teeth were clenched.  "Lina," he muttered weakly, "when I give the word, drop your spell."

            "What?  Are you crazy?  We're in no position to fight now!  I can feel my power weakening right now as we speak!"

            "Do it!" he demanded.  "I've got one option left, so when I give the signal, drop your spell, got it?"

            "Got it," she answered back weakly.

            "Okay. . . NOW!"

            Lina complied, and in a flash Gokuu flew straight toward Valgav.  A look of amusement spread over the godling's face.  Vegeta saw this too.  "Kakarot!  What are you doing!?"

            "SUPER-KAI-O-KEN!"  His form suddenly glowed a deep red, as his speed increased exponentially.  Valgav's eyes widened, but that was all he was able to accomplish before Gokuu got to him.  

            Valgav was assaulted by Gokuu.  Punches, kicks, and more punches appeared out of nowhere.  The godling was exposed, and at the mercy of Gokuu, who didn't let-up.  Gokuu's newfound strength was more than a match for the godling.  Valgav tried to defend himself, but for every blow that was blocked, two more hit their mark.  Energy blasts from Gokuu's hands hit Valgav almost everywhere, but he was beginning to tire.

            "He can't withstand much more," growled Vegeta.  "If we don't do something fast, Gokuu will lose.  His body can only withstand that level of power for a short time, and with the effects of the kaioken and the poison. . ."  He didn't need to finish the rest.

            "What can we do," Lina asked weakly.  She had flown over to Zel and Vegeta and was getting a heal spell cast on her.  

            "Running sounds like a good plan to me," remarked Zel.

            Vegeta scowled, he'd be damned if he'd leave Gokuu to fight and die alone!  "Never!  A true warrior never runs from battle!"

            "Strategic withdrawal then," Lina compromised.

            Vegeta clenched his fists in silent rage.  The poison still coursed through his veins, but the damage wasn't as bad as it was before, he was still at 2nd level.  He looked down at Valgav and Gokuu and could tell that Gokuu's energy level was dropping at an alarming rate!  He didn't have much time!

            Gokuu's breathing was hollow and raspy.  His attacks still hit, but weren't as fast or as strong as they were before.  Valgav was still stunned, but didn't fall!  He was starting to block more blows and even managed to lad a few here and there.  Gokuu pressed the attack giving the mad godling everything he had!  But it wasn't enough.  Finally, Valgav scored a direct punch to Gokuu's injured stomach that sent him reeling.  The kaioken vanished, as did his super saiyan aura.  Gokuu's hair turned back to black and he doubled over.  "It seems that your strength has left you, warrior," commented Valgav through bloody lips.  Pain exploded in Gokuu's face as Valgav kicked it.  "You fought valiantly, but it was for naught."  More pain erupted in Gokuu's left side as Valgav shoved his boot into it.  Gokuu howled in agony, and was on the verge of passing out!  "Nothing can get in my way!  I will not stop until I have destroyed her."  He kicked Gokuu again.

            "Not if I have anything to say about it," bellowed Vegeta who came jetting from behind.  Valgav turned, but was tackled head-on by the mighty prince of saiyans!

            "V. . . Ve. . . Vegeta," whispered Gokuu.  "Get out of here Kakarot!" he screamed.  Gokuu tried to move, but he was spent, his body hurt too much, and then everything went dark.

            "I see you are still getting in my way," said Valgav.  "Get used to it," was the reply.  Valgav raised his fists and came down hard on Vegeta who still flew and held on for all it was worth.  Valgav hit him again, and this time Vegeta let him go.  Valgav brought his fists down again but were caught by Vegeta who sent Valgav flying high up into the sky with a super kick!  Wasting no time, and against his better judgment, he blurred back to the now unconscious form of Gokuu.  Lina and Zelgadis were already by his side casting healing spells, but he didn't move.  "We don't have much time," Vegeta said.  "He's lucky to be alive," commented Zelgadis.  "Of course he's alive," Vegeta shot back, "He's a saiyan!"

            "What's a saiyan?" Lina asked.

            "We don't have time for foolish questions!" Vegeta yelled.  "That's right, you don't!" came Valgav's voice from the darkness.  "But you do have time to die!"

            "Blast!" cursed Vegeta, who powered-up as much as he could.  He could dimly see Valgav's shimmering form walking toward them.  "What do we do, Lina?" asked a desperate Zelgadis.

            "I'll cast the giga-slave," was her response.  She began casting her spell.  Valgav saw her and laughed.

            "It won't be enough to save you from your fate!  I finally have you, Lina Inverse!"

            "I think not Valgav," came a voice from the darkness.  Lina and Zel darted around to see who it was.  "It's about time, Piccolo," Vegeta spat.

            The hulking form of Piccolo slowly walked into the light, his weighted training clothes were off.  "Sorry, but I brought some reinforcements."

            "It's good to see you again Lina!" The voice was grating and annoying.  Lina, Zelgadis, and Valgav's eyes were wide in shock.  "Xellos!" both Lina and Zelgadis exclaimed.

            Xellos strode out behind Piccolo.  His purple hair was cropped short at the temples, and the rest was worn down to his shoulders.  His long staff with the jewel in it was in his right hand and his purple robes flowed in the wind.  His eyes were closed, yet he could see perfectly.  Still the most annoying feature about him was his ever-present smile.  "You again," bellowed Valgav with deep hatred.

            "Yes, I'm afraid so," was his answer.  "It seems that I too am able to travel to this world.  Of course I always need to keep tabs on my friend Lina."

            "We're not friends," remarked Lina annoyed/  "Why are you here Xellos?"

            "That's easy Lina," he replied, "Beastmaster transported me here to find you.  When I arrived I met the charming Piccolo here."  Piccolo frowned.  "He told me about you and Zelgadis over there.  Naturally, us being friends and all, I wanted to see how you were faring in this world."  His eyes opened, "I see you've been busy."

            "Can it, Xellos," she shot back.  "It's not like we came here intentionally!"

            "Maybe," he mused.

            "Can we get back to the problem at hand," said Piccolo angrily.

            "I killed you once Xellos!  I can do it again!" Valgav screamed, preparing to attack.

            "Oh, I don't think so," came the calm reply.  Xellos's smile was still there.  "We've got you outnumbered Valgav, and between Golden-boy over there, Piccolo, and myself, I think we'd have a good chance of wiping all names of you from existence."

            "Golden boy?" roared Vegeta, clenching his fists.

            "Besides," spoke Xellos.  "I'm not the same Xellos you killed before."  His eyes were open and an evil smile spread on his face.  "I know your weakness."

            "What?" was Valgav's disbelieving reply.

            "I know the secret of your power, and I know how to take it away."

            "You lie, monster!"

            "Do I?  Then let's find out."  Xellos crouched ready to attack.

            Valgav looked over at Lina with a look of extreme hatred, then back at Xellos and Piccolo.  "It's not over yet Lina Inverse!"  His eyes glowed and a beam shot forth from them and struck Gokuu's prone body.  Xellos was just about to blur and attack, but Valgav was faster and he escaped in a dark flash.

            "What was that?" Vegeta asked.

            "Oh dear, "remarked Xellos," that was Valgav's mind probe.  With it he can know anything about you."

            "That type of attack is simply wasted on one like Kakarot," muttered Vegeta who powered down.  Suddenly his eyes widened.  "Oh no!"

            "What?  What is it?" Lina asked.

            Vegeta turned to Xellos.  "Tell me strange-one, does that mind probe go for one specific memory or many?"

            "Many I guess."

            "You guess," was the dark, disturbingly quiet reply.

            "Yes, I said I guess."

            "Then that means he knows where Bulma and Trunks are going!" Vegeta wavered as he tried to stay conscious.  The poison was still in his system and was taking its toll on him.  "We must go to Gokuu's house immediately!"  

            Piccolo nodded and picked up Gokuu.  "Here Vegeta, take this."  Piccolo handed Vegeta a sensu bean.  Vegeta gulped it down without a thought, and felt his power returning to his normal levels.  He nodded at Piccolo, who nodded in return.  

            "Let's go," barked a rejuvenated Vegeta and took off.  Lina and Zel looked at each other then at Piccolo who held the still unconscious Gokuu in his arms.  "Go with him," he commanded," he may need your help.  Gokuu and I will be there as soon as we can."

            Lina looked like she was about to argue the point, but thought better of it and nodded.  They took off and headed after Vegeta.

            "You should go too," Piccolo said referring to Xellos.

            "I don't think I'll be much help," said Xellos matter-of-factly.  Piccolo frowned and raised his eyebrow.  "What about all that you said to Valgav?  Was it all a lie?"

            Xellos exhaled sharply, "I'm afraid so.  Every word."

            "Great," was the sarcastic reply.

Next:  I hope Chi-Chi and company are okay!  Find out next chapter!!!


	6. Questions and Preparation

1 Chapter 5  
  
Lina Inverse, Sorceress Extrordinare, Zelgadis Greywords, dour shaman, and Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyan race arrived at Chi-Chi's house within minutes. The two off-worlders were tired as hell as their powers were pushed to their limits trying to keep up with a pissed off Vegeta. The light was on inside the house, and there didn't seem to be any indication of battle in the area. Vegeta stretched his senses, trying to find anything out of place. Lina and Zel collapsed to the ground and were breathing heavily. The door opened and Gohan, already in Super Saiyan form, greeted them. Trunks and Goten were behind him, as were Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi.  
  
"Hello Vegeta," said Gohan in a grave voice. "When Bulma arrived, mom called me and I got here as fast as I could." He looked over to Lina and Zel; "They must be the travelers from the other world." He smiled at them. "Hello, my names Gohan." He extended his hand to them.  
  
"Lina Inverse," she huffed, almost too tired to move. She accepted his hand gratefully.  
  
"Zelgadis," was the short reply from the golem, also eagerly accepting the help.  
  
"How's dad?" asked Gohan.  
  
"He will be well," was Vegeta's measured response. "He'll be here shortly with Piccolo and another strange visitor."  
  
"Strange visitor?" he asked. Vegeta's eyes pointed toward Lina and Zel. "Apparently this one can move between worlds at whim. He knows these two, but I don't think he'll be of much help." Vegeta clenched his fists in barely restrained rage. ***Kakarot and I should have beaten him! There is no one who can stand against the saiyan race, god, or no god! *** He was brought out of his thoughts by Bulma and Trunks. His scars were healing but by the look of his face they could tell he didn't want any interruption. Bulma and Trunks were taken aback somewhat at this, they haven't seen Vegeta this way in years, and normally if they did someone or something ended up dying. Vegeta's eyes turned to Bulma and his hard demeanor softened a little, he even managed a faint smile, which she returned, as did Trunks. "He's strong, huh dad?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes, my son. He is very strong."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with a quiet sadness. How she longed for him to get rid of his penchant for fighting all the time! It seems every time they get close, some new evil rears its ugly head and drives them apart.  
  
"I have faith in you Vegeta," she said without even realizing it. Vegeta looked at her with a look of quiet understanding. She noticed this look only a few times before, during more peaceful times. Perhaps, finally he was getting tired of it all too. He nodded to her and went back to his surveying.  
  
Meanwhile Lina and Zel were inside the house drinking tea to get their strength back up. "How do we beat him this time Lina," Zel asked.  
  
"I don't know Zel," she replied. "If we had the five Weapons of Light, we might stand a ghost of a chance, but we don't. Valgav's form is more powerful than what we faced before. I don't know how we'll be able to do it. The Giga-Slave is an option, but the risks are great. He might just shrug it off. He might be even more powerful than. . . "she stopped. She didn't want to continue that line of thinking.  
  
"What? More powerful than the Lord of Nightmares?" finished Zelgadis. She just looked down at the floor, unwilling to meet his piercing gaze.  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Gokuu finally awakened. In a flash he was up, but a bit disoriented. "Valgav! Vegeta!"  
  
"Calm down Gokuu," rumbled Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo! Where's Valgav! Where's Vegeta?"  
  
"They headed toward your home a few minutes ago," said another strange voice.  
  
"What!? Who are you?"  
  
"Forgive me, I am Xellos. Xellos Metallum (spelling, I don't know- M.), at your service," he stepped into the light and bowed gracefully.  
  
"He's another traveler from the same world that Lina and Zelgadis are from," Piccolo explained. "Apparently, those two don't care much for him."  
  
"What are you talking about, my fine green friend? Why Lina and I are amongst the best of friends!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
Gokuu's body ached; the poison was still coursing through his veins, making various parts of him numb. His knees were still a little weak and his head throbbed. "We need to get back home," he said weakly.  
  
"Eat another sensu bean first, " Piccolo said tossing him one. He grabbed it and ate it. More of his strength returned. He immediately powered-up to Super Saiyan.  
  
"Ready, " he asked.  
  
Piccolo nodded, while Xellos regarded the saiyan. "Interesting transformation, "he remarked. "How do you do it?"  
  
"No time for questions, "barked Piccolo as he and Gokuu flew off. "Oh well," Xellos shrugged.  
  
Back at the house. . .  
  
Preparations were made by Gohan and Vegeta, trying to make the grounds around the house as defensible as possible. Lina and Zel were helping too with their renewed strength.  
  
"Is there anything we can do, "both Trunks and Goten asked.  
  
"If they get past us, it's up to you to protect the women," was Vegeta's quick reply. He knew it wouldn't be enough though. The kids nodded and went back inside the house. Gohan looked over at Vegeta,"What are our chances here?"  
  
"No more questions! Keep working," he snapped. The tone of his voice was enough of an answer though. Gohan worked faster.  
  
Agonizing minutes passed as the work continued. Barricades were made and holes were dug. The inevitable attack could be at any time. Videl and Chi-Chi were worried, as was Bulma, but the warriors pulled through before, this time shouldn't be any different. Suddenly, both Vegeta and Gohan stopped what they were doing. They both smiled in relief.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"It's about time you made it Kakarot."  
  
"Hey! I'm back!" Gokuu smiled as everyone ran outside with smiles to greet the returning group. "Valgav hasn't attacked yet?"  
  
"No he hasn't," replied Vegeta.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan said smiling. "It's been a while!"  
  
"Hi Gohan! I wish our meeting was under better circumstances."  
  
"No problem! It'll be just like old times!"  
  
Gokuu smiled at that, indeed, it has been a long time since everyone was together for a fight. If only Krillin, Yaumcha, Tien, and Chaozu were here! "We're as ready as we'll ever be," Lina said.  
  
"I hope it's enough, "came Xellos's voice. Both Lina and Zel's eyes became downcast. He materialized next to them.  
  
"Hello Xellos, " she said, her voice dripping with malice. Xellos backed away a bit.  
  
"Now, now Lina. Is that how you say hello to a friend?"  
  
Zel snorted. "Don't get me started, " was her curt reply. "Do you have anything on Valgav? How about an even better question; will my Giga- Slave work?"  
  
"Regrettably I don't know anything about this Valgav, and to answer your second question," his eyes opened as he bored into Lina, "I think you already know the answer."  
  
"Damn," she cursed. "Then what chance so we have?"  
  
"I'm afraid things are looking a bit grim," he answered.  
  
"That's an understatement," both Zel and Piccolo said in unison. They looked at each other and shrugged at the same time.  
  
"Then we'll put everything on the line here," Gokuu answered. "There's no turning back now."  
  
"I'm ready, "rumbled Vegeta.  
  
Gohan's eyes held a quiet determination, "Me too."  
  
"I'm with you, "Piccolo said.  
  
"For all the good it'll do," remarked Zel, not very happy.  
  
"It's now or never," Lina said.  
  
"It looks like I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," said Xellos nonchalantly.  
  
"Good, then it's settled. We make our stand here." Gokuu powered-up to the point where he glowed golden. Vegeta and Gohan did the same. Piccolo's eyes closed and his form glowed a pure white. The ground rumbled and shook in protest to the display of power! Lina and Zelgadis stood at the ready, waiting for the mad godling Valgav.  
  
The saiyans and Piccolo were the first to feel it, a dark coldness. "He's here!" exclaimed Piccolo.  
  
Through the darkness, The visage of Valgav smiling could be seen on the horizon. He was getting closer.  
  
"Remember, we can't turn back," Gokuu said. He looked at the grim, determined faces of his friends and son and knew that they'd give it their all. It wouldn't be long now, he thought. Valgav was getting closer by the second, flying at a leisurely pace. The fight would start soon, and for good or bad his friends and family were here with him. They didn't have long to wait.  
  
Next: Oh no! I'm killing off a DBZ character! Can you guess which one? Find out next episode: The Death of a Friend!  
  
Notes: I'd like to take the time to clear up a few things. I'm going a little AU with the Slayers people since I've seen the first three series. As of this writing I think they are the only ones released in the US (I could be wrong, I know at least 1 movie was released). The series being Slayers, Slayers: Next, and Slayers: Try. The information I have on the characters is known to me only up to that point and I went on my own from there. Eventually I might be paring up Lina and Zel, but I'm not sure yet. Give me some input and tell me what you think. I know some of ya hate cliffhangers, and that's probably the only thing I hate about DBZ. Like 10 episodes of taking back and forth between the heroes and the bad guy and then maybe a scene or two of battle. But that's just my pet peeves.  
  
On the DBZ side of things, I originally intended this to be a Gokuu story, but I might be leaning to more of a Vegeta story later for the sequel. There's just something about his character that I think makes him more interesting. I like the nobility of his character, and his slightly skewed view on things. I'm already in the planning stage for the sequel, as this story is part one of a planned 3-part saga. The stories should be self- contained, but would make more sense if read one after another.  
  
As always, feel free to e-mail me at mezzicstorm2131@yahoo.com with other questions or comments. Try to keep with it folks, I know the tone of the story is a bit serious right now, but that may change in the future. Keep up the reviews and tell me what you like and what you don't. Feedback is always appreciated. Till next episode (should be within a day or two of posting this. It's now 12:36 AM Pacific time)! 


	7. A Final Stand and The Fall of an Innocen...

1 Chapter 6  
  
The attack came swiftly. Valgav wasted no words as he shot forth a pulsing blast of black energy at Gokuu's house. Lina and Zel were ready with their shield spell, which deflected the blast. The resulting explosion lit up the night air! Gohan, Gokuu, Vegeta, and Piccolo took flight to meet the dark godling head-on. Xellos stayed with Lina and Zel and lent his considerable powers to reinforce their shield. Valgav was attacked at once from all directions, try as he might, he couldn't defend against all of their attacks. Vegeta's fury, as well as Gokuu's, were making telling blows on Valgav. Gohan and Piccolo landed shots here and there too. Finally, the godling was brought down by a massive hammer punch from Gokuu. Valgav slammed to the ground hard, causing miniature earthquakes throughout the surrounding area. Valgav got up slowly, wiping blood from his mouth. His great wings spread wide, as he screamed in rage! The wings waved forth, shooting their poisonous spikes in all directions! The Z warriors were prepared this time as they blurred to the ground. Valgav frowned.  
  
"You fooled us with that trick last time," Vegeta taunted, smiling. "It won't work again."  
  
"Perhaps not," replied Valgav. He brought his hands forth and extended his arms, almost like Vegeta's Final Flash (thanks Vegeta Jr.!- M.). A dark globe of deadly energy came into being, and with a great shout, it screamed towards the heroes!  
  
The bolt was easily dodged, but the beam arced back, heading straight for Gokuu's house. Lina, Xellos, and Zel saw it coming and poured forth more magical energy into their shield. The bolt struck the shield; Lina and Zelgadis winced in concentration.  
  
"We can't keep this up for long," yelled Zel.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really to worry about," remarked Xellos through gritted teeth, "It's only an annihilation beam, nothing more."  
  
"Shut up Xellos! Concentrate," Lina snapped.  
  
She was actually surprised that she heard a grunting acknowledgment from him! Apparently he was actually sticking with her this time. Normally by now he would've teleported himself from harm's way. It did seem strange that he stayed. But she couldn't dwell on that subject just now. There were more important things to do, like survive!  
  
The beam eventually died down, but another followed, this time with twice the intensity as before! "We've got to stop him guys," said Gohan. He's attacking the house!"  
  
Gokuu and Vegeta flew as one toward the figure of Valgav. More deadly spikes assaulted them, and a few hit, but the saiyans were undeterred. They met Valgav head-on, punching and kicking. Gohan and Piccolo were right behind them, lending their might to the battle. Valgav was simply overwhelmed by the powerful warriors. He couldn't defend against every attack, and his fatigue was starting to show. His movements were a little slower, and his counter-attacks were a bit weaker. "Now!' commanded Gokuu.  
  
Piccolo broke off the attack and put his two fingers up to his forehead. Gohan and Gokuu went into position to cast simultaneous Kamehameha waves, while Vegeta did the same, casting his own version called the Galick-Ho. All the warriors need was one second. They got it.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" Both Gokuu and Gohan bellowed in unison.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" exclaimed Piccolo.  
  
"GALICK-HO!" raged Vegeta. (I thinks that's the Japanese name, I'm not quite sure what the American name is-M.)  
  
"NOOOO!" exclaimed Valgav wide-eyed.  
  
Their combined blasts struck Valgav each from different directions. The explosion nearly tore the planet apart! Long dormant volcanoes erupted to life thousands of miles away, as the planets' magnetic forces played havoc against the power of the Z warriors. Earthquakes and tsunamis raged across the planet in an attempt to dissipate the majority of the energy being released. Lina, Zelgadis, and Xellos, along with everyone else inside the house fell to the ground as the combined shockwave passed over them. Xellos's eyes were wide, and for perhaps the first time he was speechless. ***Such power these beings have! Beastmaster would indeed find uses for their powers. I must learn how they are able to harness such power! I must have it!*** Valgav's scream of pain continued as a great mushroom cloud of destruction rose from the area of the blast.  
  
"D. . . Damn. . . you!" he spat.  
  
The Z warriors were breathing heavily, having spent an enormous amount of energy in their strike. "Blast!" Vegeta cursed, "he still lives!"  
  
"Not for long," came Piccolo's reply as he quickly blurred to the now very large crater that Valgav was in. Piccolo crushed Valgav with a might elbow drop! As quick as Piccolo, Valgav brought his leg up and kicked the Super Namek. Both blows struck as one; Valgav descended deeper into the crater, while Piccolo was sent flying into the air. Piccolo was able to recover first. He powered-up and blurred again. This time, Valgav blurred too. Gokuu, Gohan, and Vegeta's eyes went wide.  
  
"Where did he go," asked Gohan. "I don't feel his energy!"  
  
"Me neither," replied Gokuu. His eyes darted from side to side as he assumed a defensive posture. "Don't get careless, he could be anywhere!"  
  
"Come out and fight like a real warrior, coward!" bellowed an enraged Vegeta.  
  
"He's gone," muttered Piccolo. His eyes closed as he tried to sense where he might be. Frustratingly, he couldn't detect him either.  
  
"Let's head back to the house, guys. We'll regroup there." Gokuu said. The others nodded and sped off toward the house.  
  
Meanwhile, the others were just getting their bearings. Lina and Zel were picking themselves up from the ground. Xellos was hovering above them, still a little shaken. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Goten, and Trunks were digging themselves out of the fallen furniture. "Wow," Goten exclaimed, "that was cool!"  
  
"Yeah," remarked Trunks excitedly, "all that power! We gotta train hard so we can be that strong again!" Goten smiled and nodded.  
  
"Just look at my house! When this business is over with, Gokuu and I are going to have a big talk over this!" Chi-Chi immediately began to rearrange the furniture, and resetting the shelves.  
  
"I don't like this," complained Bulma. "Did they get him? Is he dead?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Videl. "I sure hope so!"  
  
"Is everyone all right," Lina asked as she entered the house.  
  
"Look at this mess," exclaimed Chi-Chi. "It'll take days to fix this place up!"  
  
The others nodded, but their scared faces (except the kids) told her that they felt the same way she did. Suddenly the power gave out. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "Where are you Lina," Zel asked, nearly scaring the red out of her hair.  
  
"I'm right in front of you, dolt!" Her fist came down hard on his head. Her hand throbbed but so did he. "Oww, don't scare me like that Zel!"  
  
"Sorry Lina," he said rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh dear," Xellos said, making everyone jump inside the house, "I think its time for me to go."  
  
"What? Don't tell me," Lina's eyes went wide as coldness gripped her stomach and made her knees weak.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Lina."  
  
"You can't just leave us here Xellos!" Zelgadis was on the verge of drawing his sword. "What about these other people!"  
  
"Sorry, but my hands are tied. See ya folks!" With that, he disappeared.  
  
"Xellos!" both Lina and Zel cried.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a worried Bulma.  
  
"He's here," Lina whispered in shock.  
  
"Damn," cursed Zel. "Where?" He drew his sword.  
  
"Here!" she exclaimed; yet still whispering.  
  
Trunks and Goten heard her and immediately went Super Saiyan. Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl crouched down behind the furniture. Lina's hands got together as she created a fireball and assumed a defensive posture. Zel enchanted his sword so it glowed its dull red. He too assumed a defensive posture. Trunks and Goten were on either side of the other adults in the room. They were all business now. The air grew cold suddenly.  
  
"I know you're here, Lina Inverse," Valgav rasped through painful breaths.  
  
"Valgav," she breathed. Her knees began to buckle. His form shone through the open doorway. His Left wing was bent at an awkward angle, and he appeared to be pretty beat up.  
  
"Die monster," screamed Zelgadis as he leaped forth with his sword. The attack came high, but Valgav blocked it with a raised arm. He didn't look too impressed.  
  
"How many times must I kill you golem?" His one eye glowed and a beam of blue energy shot forth and hit Zel squarely on the chest. He screamed as he flew backward into the furniture, causing the women to scatter. Goten and Trunks were on the attack in a second. Fists and kicks flew in the air. Valgav parried each one.  
  
"Children, your fight is not with me," he said in a somber tone, "It is for children like you, the innocent, that I must do this." He calmly struck both Goten and Trunks with one chop from his hands. They de-powered and were out cold.  
  
"Now its just you and me, Lina."  
  
She was at Zel's side doing a quick scan of his injuries. They were bad, but he should live. She turned to face him. "We've had this talk before Valgav. You know yourself that what you want to do isn't the right way to do things. What's done is done. I know there's some goodness in you. We felt it when we fought some five years ago. You were reverted to an egg state and were able to start your life over again. You were given a second chance at life." Her eyes were locked on Valgav's one good one. "You don't need to make the same mistake twice."  
  
"It's too late for me, I'm afraid," he said, his voice low and calm. "And, I'm afraid it's also too late. . . "his voice reached a fever pitch, filled with hatred and spite," for you!"  
  
He brought his arms forth and a lancing beam of power shot forth. "NOOO!" screamed Zelgadis as he jumped in front of Lina. Lina didn't have time to react. "Zel, no!"  
  
The beam hit Zel fully, in slow motion; he was thrust back as the lancing bolt pierced his body and continued moving forward. His mouth opened and coughed blood. He was able to deflect the blast from Lina however. The bolt exited the house and continued for miles. Zel toppled over Lina as they slowly fell to the ground. He was on top of her and whispered weakly, "Lina. . . you. . . sigh. . . you must escape. . . from. . . here. . .Lina. . . go!. . . Lina. . . " he looked into her eyes with a quiet calmness and compassion, he even managed a small smile despite the pain, ". . . I . . ." His eyes went white as his body went limp.  
  
"No," she breathed, " no, Zel! Zel?" Her eyes were wide in shock, and tears began forming.  
  
"What a noble end," Valgav said scornfully. "Useless."  
  
"Valgav," Lina screamed, as tears flowed freely down her face.  
  
"Now you know a small measure of the pain I felt as my entire race was being exterminated by their brethren dragons! How does it feel Lina?"  
  
"Her fists clenched, as she drew the power to her. Her talismans of power glowed as she prepared the Giga-Slave.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," he said as he blurred and struck her across the face. She landed hard on the ground. "I'm going to savior this moment!" He looked down at her, "The moment when Lina Inverse finally dies! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
His laughter was cut short by a broomstick snapping in two over his head as he was struck. "You monster," Bulma exclaimed. "You vicious monster!"  
  
"Ahh, " he said smiling. "The wife of the arrogant one." She backed away scared. "I can see what you see in him," he mused.  
  
"DRAGON-SLAVE!" She arced the blast upward, so she would miss Bulma. Valgav's cry of pain and rage made her feel just a little better. The top of the house was completely obliterated as Valgav was thrust almost a mile into the sky before the big explosion. She had the spell ready again, and cast it again when he blurred back down to the house. He took the full force of the blast. She cast it again, then again, and again! Through her sheer force of will she would make this monster die! She cast it again, and again. Still he kept coming. He was walking through the blast as they came, slowly but surely. Her tears didn't stop, and her voice was getting hoarse from screaming. Suddenly, he was right in front of her. "It's no use Lina. You've lost," he said in a quiet, matter of fact tone. "Accept your fate. Join your friend Zelgadis. And when I'm finished you will be remade as I planned." His strong hands gripped hers, and held her tightly.  
  
"Never," she cried through the tears, "I'll never give up."  
  
"That's too bad," he said as His eye closes and a globe of dark energy formed above his head. Lina Inverse, Sorceress Extrordinare was mere seconds away from death!  
  
"Let her go!" exclaimed Gokuu.  
  
"Blast," cursed Valgav. He was forced to let go of her as Vegeta and Piccolo tackled him. Lina was cast down to the floor, landing right next to Zel.  
  
"Is there no way to be rid of you meddlesome fools!"  
  
Valgav brought both fists down on Vegeta and Piccolo, causing them to release him. Vegeta slammed him with a mighty blow of his own, and Piccolo blasted him with another Special Beam Cannon that sent him soaring to the ground! Unfortunately he landed inside the house!  
  
Gohan and Gokuu were already inside the ruins of their home, standing guard. Valgav got up slowly obviously weakened by the mighty blows of the Z warriors and Lina's spells. Piccolo and Vegeta landed on either side of Gokuu. "Give up Valgav," Gokuu commanded pointing a finger at him, "You lost."  
  
Blood flowed freely from Valgav's mouth as he clenched his teeth. "Never! Nothing can stop me!" His already broken wing was indeed broken in a few more places.  
  
"Let me deal with this Kakarot," Vegeta said with a smile. "You obviously are strong off-worlder. But you need to realize that you'll never beat true saiyan warriors!" Sweatdrops formed on the other Z warriors' heads. "We are the most powerful force in the universe!"  
  
"Here we go," Gohan remarked.  
  
"It is true," Valgav muttered. "I have never met anyone as powerful as you people are. But you have at least one weakness." He held Vegeta's stare for a few long seconds.  
  
Vegeta still smiled, and crossed his arms, "Oh really? Would you care to enlighten us?"  
  
This time Valgav smiled. "It would be my pleasure." He blurred.  
  
The Z warriors tensed for the onslaught, but it never came. Suddenly, a woman's scream pierced the night. Vegeta's eyes went wide! "Bulma!"  
  
"Yes!" Valgav had his arm around her. She struggled but to no avail. "Let me go you creep!"  
  
"Let her go," said Gokuu in a rising desperate voice. "She isn't part of this fight. Your fight is with us!"  
  
"Let her go this instant, monster!" Vegeta's voice was quiet and unnervingly evil.  
  
"A human weakness! It seems to have infected this planet as well! Fear not! For when my plans are complete, everything will be as it should!"  
  
Bulma squirmed against him. "Let her go," both Gokuu and Vegeta warned.  
  
"Pathetic. I give you this; so that you may reflect on what it's like to lose those most dear to you."  
  
"No!" the Z warriors cried as they attacked him. But they were too late, he blurred. The warriors did the same to follow. They re- materialized high in the sky. Bulma still struggled, but it was hopeless.  
  
"Know this; death to all who oppose my will!" It a blinding flash, Bulma screamed, then fell silent.  
  
"BULMA!" Gokuu cried.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Vegeta.  
  
Valgav tossed the body down to the ground. Vegeta blurred and was there immediately. The others gave chase to Valgav, but he drew into himself, disappeared into a hole of darkness, and was gone! His laughter was still carried by the winds. Vegeta caught the limp form of Bulma and gently landed. The other warriors followed suit. He carried the body up to the house. He turned to Gokuu; "We must find the dragonballs at once, Kakarot!"  
  
"I don't think that will do any good," remarked a somber Piccolo.  
  
"What?" his tone was quiet almost a whisper.  
  
"Dende is more of an expert on healing, but even I can tell you that it probably wouldn't do any good. Valgav is a god from another world and definitely has more power than the dragon. He obliterated her soul, Vegeta. That's the closest approximation I can come to. He's wiped her from existence."  
  
"Still," Vegeta said trembling, "we must try," the last part of his sentence sounded, pleading?  
  
"Of course," Gokuu said.  
  
Piccolo nodded. Gohan did too.  
  
The warriors slowly made their way back to the house. When they got there, they saw Lina frantically casting healing spells on Zelgadis, who was breathing again! When she saw Bulma she offered her assistance but nothing happened. Piccolo explained the situation to her.  
  
"I know of only two spells that can effectively wipe out the existence of another," she said somberly. "but with what Valgav is able to do. . . " She didn't need to finish.  
  
"There's got to be a way," Gokuu said resolutely.  
  
"We must begin our search for the dragonballs in earnest," Vegeta said. "That's our only chance." He held Bulma's body close to him as everyone huddled close for warmth in the cold night.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Explanations, Rumors, Dragonballs, and a Budding Love?  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. Next chapter should be up in a day or two at most. 


	8. A Transformation! And a Decision is mad...

1 Chapter 7  
  
The sun rose lowly, breathing new life into the world. It seemed that the sun was trying to heal the planet of the damage it sustained only hours before. The warmth was a welcome relief to Lina Inverse and company. No one could sleep, and the air held its bitter chill till now. Piccolo and Vegeta left for the sky palace hours ago carrying Bulma's body. Piccolo said that Dende might be able to help, even if he couldn't, her body would be safe from harm there. Gokuu left also, armed with the Dragonball Tracker, he disappeared, saying that this was the fastest way for them to get the dragonballs. Poor Trunks, he needed to come to terms with his mother's death, and he was taking it hard. Vegeta had to force his own son from creating more havoc. Videl and Chi-Chi were still shaken up, but otherwise okay. Goten was okay, but he seemed distant, spending the entire night in silence. Gohan was the same, but he stayed in super saiyan form the whole night standing guard for the rest. Lina was for the most part uninjured, but her mental state was another matter entirely. She knelt at the side of Zelgadis, watching his chest slowly rise and fall with his hollow, but steady breaths. His wound still wasn't fully healed, and it was doubtful that it would, until Gokuu returned with the dragonballs. Zel slept the whole night aided by Lina's sleep spells. Still he winced in pain and twitched uncontrollably. She felt so helpless! Never before were her friends in such a predicament! Sure, things got close here and there, but nowhere near as bad as this. She wasn't strong enough, and she knew it. Zel twitched again and moaned in pain. She gently rested her hand on his chest and muttered a healing spell. It wasn't much, but he stopped moaning. Her constant spell casting took a heavy toll on her. She was so tired! Her thoughts were consumed with Zel. He saved her life! And the look he gave her afterward! She was confused and elated at the same time. Her thoughts swirled and she couldn't make heads or tails of it! Mercifully she nodded off, not realizing that her head rested on Zel's chest.  
  
"So, what can you do Dende," Vegeta demanded. "Can you help her? Can you help. . . my wife?"  
  
The young namek's hands pulsed with power as he ran them slowly over her still form. "I'm trying Vegeta. Give me more time. I've never dealt with anything like this."  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists in frustration and rage. But there was nothing he could do but wait. He hated waiting! Piccolo stood by Vegeta's side with his arms across his chest. He was respectfully silent the whole time, but still kept an eye on Vegeta just in case he did something wrong. Hours passed. Finally, Dende lowered his hands and the power dropped. His eyes closed. "I'm sorry Vegeta," he said quietly, " but there is nothing I can do."  
  
"The dragonballs then," he pressed.  
  
"Honestly? I couldn't tell you Vegeta. It may be possible, but I doubt it. The dragon can only grant wishes up to a certain power level. If this Valgav were indeed as strong as you say he is, I would say that it's out of the dragon's reach. But there's always a chance it could work. You never know."  
  
Vegeta frowned, "We'll see. Gokuu should be returning shortly with the dragonballs. Then we'll find out if its true or not."  
  
"And what happens if it doesn't work Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists so hard that the veins were showing. "Then Valgav will learn a lesson in pain and anguish that he will never forget! Then, I'll kill him!" He thrust his fist into the ground causing the whole palace to shake!  
  
Valgav was chasing Lina in her dreams. He killed everyone she ever cared for one by one, leaving Zelgadis for last. She cast her Giga-Slave but he grew stronger from it! His laughter came from all directions as he grew to gigantic proportions! She tried to run faster, but he was everywhere! Suddenly out of nowhere, his clawed hand reached out and struck her squarely in the chest, delivering the killing blow. . .  
  
"Lina?"  
  
She awoke with a start. Her eyes had trouble focusing, and she felt a hand reach up to her face. Her eyesight got better as she saw Zelgadis reach out to stroke her cheek. His face wore a weak smile. She quickly regained her composure and returned it. His hand gently brushed her cheek, his touch was warm and full of life! "It's nice to see you again Lina," he said quietly.  
  
"Me too Zel," she replied, quite relieved to see him move again. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Call it a spur of the moment thing," he said. "Something inside me made me move."  
  
"It was really stupid on your part." Her eyes closed, and she held his hand up to her cheek with hers. "I thought I lost you Zel," she whispered.  
  
"I know," he said quietly as he looked into her tearful eyes.  
  
"You were. . . saying something," she stammered, trying to put thoughts into words, ". . . before. . . before you. . ."  
  
Gokuu rematerialized with a small bulging brown sack. "I've got them! Now, we need to go to the Palace in the Clouds so we can summon the dragon!"  
  
This broke off Lina's question as everyone gathered round Gokuu. "Now, everyone hold hands," he commanded. Everyone complied, while Lina still held Zel's hand up to her cheek, and with one hand Gokuu touched Gohan's shoulder and activated his Instant Transmission Technique.  
  
The group rematerialized at the Palace. There they met up with Mr. Popo who led them to Dende, Piccolo and Vegeta. Lina cast her levitation spell on Zel to make movement easier. Dende offered his help in healing the injured Zel, who accepted. After a few moments, Zel was able to walk again. Gokuu gave Dende the dragonballs and he started the ritual to summon the dragonballs. "Now you realize," Dende said," that once the dragon is summoned, he can grant two wishes that are within his power. There are still things that even the mighty dragon cannot do. And once the dragonballs are used it will be a few months before they are able to be used again." Everyone nodded, and he continued the ritual.  
  
The Ritual was finally cast, and the great dragon came forth. "Who dares summon me?" it bellowed.  
  
"I do," replied Dende.  
  
"Then, what is your wish?"  
  
"I wish for you to bring Bulma back to life."  
  
A few seconds passed which seemed like hours! The dragon grunted and emitted a low growl. "That I cannot do."  
  
"What?" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"She is beyond my power to bring back. Now, what is your wish?"  
  
Vegeta's arms slumped in defeat, the other z fighters never saw him look like this before. Piccolo muttered a few words to Dende and he spoke. "Dragon! I wish you to send back the three travelers who have recently come to this planet. Send them back to their worlds."  
  
The dragon coiled, "I can send two of the travelers back to their world. The other is too powerful for me to send."  
  
"That won't work," Lina commented. "That means Valgav would be stuck here on this planet!"  
  
"What is your wish then," demanded the dragon impatiently.  
  
"This could be your only chance to go home guys," Gokuu said. "you should take it."  
  
"Well there's one wish I know the dragon should be able to do," remarked Zel. "I'd like to wish to be human again."  
  
Lina looked over at Zel. "But Zel, if you're human again all of your special abilities and defenses will be gone!"  
  
"I don't care Lina! You know how long my search has been for me to become human once more. I can't pass up this opportunity!" She shrugged. Zel looked at Dende who nodded.  
  
"Dragon! I wish you to return Zelgadis back to his former self! Make him human once more!"  
  
"Your wish, " it bellowed, "is granted."  
  
Bright energy swirled around Zelgadis. The energy lifted him up in the air as the swirls closed in. Zelgadis screamed in pain as he was enveloped in the energy! In a blinding flash, it was done. The now fully human Zelgadis fell to the ground, grasping for breath. Lina offered her hand to help him up, which he accepted. His features were strikingly handsome, she thought. Even more-so now. She twitched at that last thought, as she realized that she was staring at him. His face was blushing as was hers. They both smiled.  
  
"What about Valgav," Vegeta asked impatiently.  
  
"What is your second wish?"  
  
"Here's you chance," Gokuu said. "you won't get another for a long time, if at all."  
  
"But Gokuu," Lina said.  
  
"Go," he smiled. "We'll take care of Valgav. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."  
  
"We can't go without knowing you'd be safe," Zelgadis declared. "I'm staying."  
  
Gokuu was taken aback at this. "But," he stammered, "it's your way home! You'd be fools to stay! We stand a chance against Valgav, you two don't."  
  
Lina looked at Zel with pleading eyes, "He's right you know? Don't forget about Amelia and Gourry! We still have our friends back there who are probably very concerned about us!"  
  
Zel's face lowered and his eyes closed. "I've ran away from many battles Lina. This is one I can't run from."  
  
"You could die!"  
  
"So be it. At least I'll know I would have played a part in at least trying."  
  
Anger overwhelmed her. Normally she would've said okay and went on her way. But now, she didn't know. Then she realized it as her eyes went wide. She didn't want him to stay because then he wouldn't be with her! It was happening all over again! "Zel, please," she said for the first time to any of her friends, "I. . . I don't want. . . to lose you."  
  
Zel looked like he was struck by lightning! But the dragon who was getting increasingly impatient interrupted his next question. A large sweatdrop glistened on its massive forehead. "What is your last wish?"  
  
"Damnit!" Lina cursed. "Fine! We're both staying! ARRGH!" She flew her hands up in the air in defeat.  
  
"Then my time is done," the dragon exclaimed.  
  
"No wait!" cried Dende.  
  
"Your time is up! I go back to my rest now!" With that, the dragon disappeared and the dragonballs again scattered to the far corners of the Earth.  
  
"That's. . . never happened before," exclaimed Piccolo wide-eyed.  
  
"Perhaps someone spooked him, "muttered Vegeta darkly. "Like Valgav!" he yelled.  
  
"If I am denied seeing Bulma alive, then I sure as hell will see to it that Valgav pays the price! The dragon is useless to me, as are the fabled dragonballs! I will find him myself, and deal with him!"  
  
"No Vegeta!" Gokuu cried. "He'll kill you, you know that!"  
  
"I don't care Kakarot! One way or another, Bulma and I will be reunited."  
  
"What about your son?"  
  
This gave Vegeta pause as he looked over at Trunks. His face showed the same grim determination that he had. "This doesn't concern him, or anyone else! It's personal now."  
  
"You're wrong, " Zel said. "Lina and I are a part of this. Like it or not, we're in."  
  
"Humph! It would be best if you stayed out of harm's way. The two of you don't stand a chance against him."  
  
"Oh, and you do?" Lina asked angrily. "It doesn't appear so."  
  
"I accept any and all challenges red-head. A saiyan backs down from no man or god!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Gokuu screamed as he powered-up to his most powerful form. The energy given off shook the Palace almost to its foundations! Everyone looked at Gokuu, even Vegeta.  
  
"That's not how we're going to go about this Vegeta," Gokuu said in a calm, deadly voice. "Bulma's dead. If this keeps up we all will be and the Earth will be destroyed. I won't allow that! Do you hear me Vegeta?"  
  
"Ha. Is that a threat, Kakarot?" Vegeta's eyes bored into Gokuu. He stared right back, very serious.  
  
"Yes Vegeta, it is."  
  
Vegeta knew Gokuu was still way stronger than he was. He immediately sized-up Gokuu as an opponent, but he knew he didn't stand a chance. "Don't play games with me! I will make my own choices!"  
  
"You know, it's sad," Gokuu said disappointedly. "You've already given up. You're ready to throw your life away in a meaningless battle. Is that how the Prince of all Saiyans is supposed to act? What would Bulma think? How about Trunks? Do you want him to be fatherless as well?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Gokuu, then at Trunks who was trying very hard not to cry. Various emotions were pulling Vegeta in different directions. He stared at his son for a long time. He was consumed with rage at what Gokuu said, yet he couldn't deny it either. "Very well, Kakarot," he muttered. "What do you propose?"  
  
The others lowered their guard a bit, but Gokuu didn't de-power. "We find Valgav, and we fight him together. That's the only way we stand a chance."  
  
"But Gokuu," Lina said, "the only way we were able to defeat Valgav in our world was with the fabled Weapons of Light! We don't have them here!"  
  
"There's got to be another way," he said. He looked over at Vegeta, "Everyone has a weakness." Vegeta humphed.  
  
"Valgav will start attacking the populace soon," Piccolo reasoned. "When he's done healing, he'll be back at full strength."  
  
"We'll have to be ready for whatever he throws at us. We've seen what he can do, and he won't be able to fool us with his tricks anymore. That gives us an edge."  
  
"He's a god, remember," Zel reminded.  
  
"He was able to be hurt. And if he can be hurt. . . "  
  
". . . He can be killed," Vegeta finished.  
  
"I don't like this," Lina remarked. "We should've went home when we had the chance!"  
  
  
  
Next: The search for a god!  
  
  
  
This one was a bit painful to write for some reason, but a joy none the less. Enjoy!  
  
The story's winding down to its climax! Expect the next chapter to be up in a day or so. 


	9. Future Imperfect

1 Chapter 8  
  
Interlude  
  
The lone warrior surveyed the damage brought about by the malicious creature Buu. The fat, pink monstrosity killed damn near everybody, including his mother. He turned her into a cookie! A cookie!! He almost went over the edge when he saw him eat her. Something snapped inside him, and he became stronger, and faster. The evil wizard Babidi and his henchmen were already dead, either by his hands or Buu's; it didn't matter which. Buu was able to regenerate damage faster than Cell was, but now he had the edge over his adversary. The warrior's golden hair was long now, almost down to his ankles. He dimly recalled that wizard Babidi saying that Buu wasn't up to his full strength, something about there not being enough ki in the world to bring him to full power, but that didn't matter now. They already tried using him to revive the creature, but he put a stop to that real quick. Babidi's ship was destroyed, as were most of his henchmen; still, that monstrosity was somehow able to be revived. Now he stared at the creature, his final enemy.  
  
The fat form of Buu stared across the wasteland to face his opponent. Steam jetted out of openings in his head and arms. "You hurt Buu! Now Buu angry! Buu turn you into chocolate cake!"  
  
"Shut up." Buu almost killed him once. He wouldn't get a second chance.  
  
Impossibly fast, Buu came at the lone warrior screaming in his insanely child-like voice. Buu's vast reserves of almost limitless energy coursed through his body as he brought the energy forth to his fist that would most assuredly kill his foe! The lone warrior was faster and easily dodged the attack. A swift kick to the stomach stopped Buu cold. ---I need to finish this quick! I'll need to destroy him utterly, else he'll regenerate.--- Another swift kick to Buu's head sent him flying in the air. The lone warrior brought his hands forth in front of him in a triangle formation and screamed, collecting all of his energy and power into a gleaming ball of pure destruction! He raised his arms up toward the still sailing form of Buu and released his power. Buu forced himself to stop right before the energy ball hit him. The blast enveloped him fully; destructive energy poured through Buu and continued past. He tried to scream, to protest, but the blast had him in its clutches. In a blinding flash, Buu was no more. The latest nightmare was finally over.  
  
The lone warrior stood there for an extra minute, not moving. The golden aura of his energy pulsed as he tried to sense any vestiges of Buu. Satisfied, the warrior depowered and headed back towards civilization.  
  
There weren't that many survivors after the android attack, and now there were even fewer. Humanity was edging closer to extinction. The winters were harsh for those who didn't have power and he simply couldn't be everywhere at once. That Buu creature killed off more people than the androids, including his mother, Bulma. She was the one who understood technology in ways he never could. It was her genius, using her inventions, which made life bearable for the survivors. Now she was dead and Capsule Corporation was nothing more than dust and ash. It would take him decades to even begin to understand how to create a solution. Tears flowed freely now from the lone warrior, caught in a spiraling pit of despair. There was one option; the time machine. He didn't destroy it like he planned, but it was rusty and would take some work to get it operational again. Perhaps he might be able to find an answer in the past. Surely Bulma from the other timeline would be able to help, as it looked, that was his only hope for his future world's survival.  
  
2 End Interlude  
  
  
  
  
  
Lina was pissed! Normally she'd never think about running away from battle but this one time was different. Zel was human once more, and all his injuries seemed healed; that was the good news. . . but there were drawbacks; he lost his stone-hard skin, and his ability to regenerate damage. This made him more vulnerable to attack of course and when you're going up against a mad god you need all the advantages you can get! There was another reason also; she was falling in love with him! It didn't make sense! She didn't even see it happen. She always thought Zel and Amelia would get hitched, but obviously that wasn't set in the stars. With all of this happening at once, it was almost too much for her. Now her and Zel along with the z fighters, Gokuu, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta were actively hunting Valgav! She knew she'd stick by Zel, but she sure didn't like it!  
  
"It's been two days now," she complained. "We're not going to find him until he attacks, you know?"  
  
"Shut up, red-head! I'm trying to concentrate!' Vegeta hadn't slept in those two days, constantly seeking the killer of his wife. Lina would've fireballed his ass, but he'd probably kill her before anyone else could do anything about it, knowing the state of mind he was in. She wisely kept her thoughts to herself. Whose idea was it to pair her up with this guy anyway? Oh yeah, it was. . .  
  
"Gokuu? Have you found anything yet?" asked Zelgadis.  
  
Gokuu turned and frowned. "Nothing yet Zel. I hope Lina and Vegeta are having better luck than we are."  
  
"Their personalities are very similar Gokuu," he explained, "I just hope they don't tear each other apart!"  
  
"It's been two days and nothing! Where could he be?"  
  
"He, or better yet, IT, could be anywhere," he looked at Gokuu questioningly, "How are you searching for it anyway?"  
  
"I'm trying to sense his, er, its energy. But he's. . . it's. . . hidden itself too well. I'd have to be almost on top of him. . it. . . to sense. . . it," Gokuu stammered.  
  
Zel sighed in exasperation. "Fine! It's a he, okay?" For someone able to wield some much raw power, at times Gokuu seemed lacking in intelligence.  
  
"Whatever," he replied. The pair were sailing in the air at a high altitude the whole time, speeding across the vast expanse of the Earth.  
  
"What was it that Vegeta kept calling himself and you? A saiyan?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I am."  
  
"Then you're not human then?"  
  
"About as close as you can get without actually being one I guess. Vegeta, our kids, and me are the only ones left I think. We came originally from the planet Vegeta, but it was destroyed by Frieza."  
  
"So you're an alien?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But I've lived here for as long as I can remember."  
  
"What's with the glowing, and the hair color change? Can all the saiyans do it?"  
  
"No, not all. It used to be just a legend, or so I heard. It gets complicated. It has to do with raw emotions. It'd take too long to explain."  
  
"Are there others with your kinds of powers?"  
  
"We've ran into powerful beings before, but its not about who's the strongest. Most of the other races we've met were bent on destroying the galaxy."  
  
"Oh, so you do this kind of thing all the time?"  
  
"Yeah. It's my turn to ask you some questions Zel."  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"What was your world like?"  
  
The day wore on for both pairs. Lina and Vegeta ignored each others company for the most part, while Gokuu and Zelgadis talked the day away, each learning more about the other and the differences of their worlds. Lina and Vegeta arrived back at the Palace above the Clouds first, having nothing to report. Piccolo and Gohan stayed behind, guarding the rest of Gokuu and Vegeta's families. Krillin, Tien, Yaumcha, and Master Roshi were here also now for the added protection and safety of the Palace. The other former z warriors were told about the past few days' events by Piccolo and were all willing to help in any way they could. Piccolo told them to help guard the Palace against a possible attack, and rotations were made. Lina spent the rest of the day in silence, waiting for Gokuu and Zel to report back. Vegeta stood as solidly as a statue still trying to pick up any sign of Valgav.  
  
Gokuu and Zelgadis arrived just in time for dinner. The saiyans ate heartily, but Lina (who could definitely challenge a saiyan to an eating contest and hold her own!-M.) ate sparingly. Conversation was sparse, and her mood did not go unnoticed by Zel.  
  
"What's the matter Lina? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"No, not really." Stacks of plates piled almost up to the ceiling in front of Gokuu, Gohan, and the younger saiyans. Vegeta ate little. Instead, he spent most of his time in a secluded room where the body of Bulma now rested encased in a pure crystal coffin.  
  
"We'll all need our strength," Gokuu commented between mouthfuls, "when we meet up with Valgav again."  
  
The day turned to night; the z warriors and the off-worlders took shifts sleeping. Vegeta, exhausted, was allowed to sleep the whole night. That following morning, Lina and company resumed their search. They finally started getting close. Several small villages and a few small towns were found destroyed. Everyone was killed, including the livestock. Valgav was destroying everything in sight, but still managed to keep himself hidden. Frustration and rage tore at the z warriors! Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and Lina surveyed Valgav's handiwork in several of the towns, while Gokuu, Krillin, Tien and Zelgadis searched the other places. Bodies of the dead, just empty husks, were strewn across the streets. Most of the populace tried to run, but how can one run from a god?  
  
"This is horrible. . . " breathed Krillin. "how can this Valgav have so much power and still be able to mask himself?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Tien wide-eyed," but we gotta find him and fast!"  
  
Both teams returned to the Palace late in the evening. Valgav's handiwork was spreading, but neither could find him. Vegeta and Gokuu were visibly irate as were Lina and Zelgadis. Lina was still upset at Zel for his wish and for their inability to locate Valgav. Everyone gave Vegeta a wide berth, except for Trunks who stayed near, but didn't say anything. Their eyes were nearly identical with determination. Trunks was pissed that he couldn't help in the search for Valgav, and this place was boring! Goten thought the same. Mr. Popo had his hands full trying to keep them out of places they weren't supposed to be in. The z warriors ate and kept a constant vigil that night. Lina and Zel spent most of the night talking.  
  
"What's wrong Lina, are you mad at me?"  
  
"It's just that you're human now Zel," she explained, a little angrier than she intended. "How do you'll stand up to Valgav now?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," he replied, a hard tone in his voice," I'll see this through even if I die during its course."  
  
"What's gotten into you Zel," she asked," we still have friends who are worried sick about us by now!"  
  
"Don't tell me that you're afraid of him Lina," it was more a demand than a question. "You saw what he's capable of, and we've fought him before and won. He even said himself that he was defeated in his own timeline."  
  
"Yeah, but. . . " she didn't want to admit to herself the possible consequences of their actions. Zel was a formidable swordsman, second only to Gourry, and he was no slouch in raw magical might, and they've fought gods before and won, but this time is different. She wasn't even on her own world anymore. This world had their own protectors and were among the most powerful creatures she had ever seen. She doubted that her sister Luna would've been a match for any one of these saiyans!  
  
"Is there something else bothering you Lina?" His blue eyes were locked on her. She couldn't bring up her face to meet his.  
  
"Zel, we've always beaten the odds before and come out ahead, but this time. . . "  
  
"What?" he pressed.  
  
". . . I'm not so sure how we'll win this one." She brought her face up to meet his. Her eyes trembled a little. "He almost killed you! I was this close from losing you!" She spaced two fingers, with the space between them being almost nonexistent.  
  
Zel's eyes softened, and he managed a weak smile. "I'm a little tougher than that. It'll take more than what Valgav has to keep me away from you."  
  
Lina felt like she was just struck by lightning. Her eyes were wide and she fought hard to keep the tears back. "Zel. . . I. . . " she stammered.  
  
"What is it Lina," he asked, his closeness to her was not unwelcomed.  
  
"Zel, what were you going. . . to say. . . to me before you blacked out?"  
  
Zel's smile never left his face. "I was going to say," he started in a quiet voice as he got even closer to her," that I . . . "  
  
A high-pitched wine that alerted the other z warriors interrupted Zel's answer. Vegeta and Gokuu were near the front where a ball of pulsing light was coming into being. The other warriors were right behind them already at defensive stances. "What's going on?" Lina asked Gokuu.  
  
"Company," replied Vegeta. "But from who?"  
  
Slowly the ball of light grew. An unusually shaped craft blinked into existence above the group. There was a lone operator of the craft who had a very familiar energy signature.  
  
"Trunks!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"What dad?" asked the young Trunks. No one answered him, adding to his confusion.  
  
The craft stopped glowing and landed gently in the courtyard. The hatch opened and out came the lone warrior. He wore simple black pants and a black muscle T-shirt. The warrior also wore a tattered blue Capsule Corp. jacket. On his back was his trusty sword. The warrior was taller than Vegeta, nearly as tall as Gokuu. His eyes were stone cold. "Hello," he said in a grave voice.  
  
"Trunks!" Gokuu responded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here looking for my mother."  
  
"What's going on?" asked a very confused young Trunks as he stared at his older, alternate self (gotta love these future timeline stuff don't ya? I'll try not to make it too confusing!-M.).  
  
"She's dead," replied Vegeta emotionless.  
  
Future Trunks eyes opened wide. "What? How did this happen?"  
  
"Long story kid," was Vegeta's answer.  
  
Despair and rage tore at Future Trunks. ***Damn! Not here too! This can't be happening!*** Gokuu and Piccolo brought Future Trunks up to speed on the past events. "Monster! Now there's no hope!"  
  
"What do you mean," asked Gokuu.  
  
Future Trunks told of his fight with Buu and the death of Bulma in his time. The plight of humanity in his time was just as urgent as in this time.  
  
"I'm sorry," Gokuu said. "We've already tried the Dragonballs, but the dragon couldn't do it. I know how you're feeling."  
  
***No, you don't! Only my father knows how I feel right now!*** Future Trunks was barely able to keep his emotions in check. Rage, despair, anger, all these emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He needed to focus. He needed. . .  
  
"Found him!" exclaimed Vegeta. "In the south! Can you feel it?"  
  
The other z fighters became aware of Valgav's energy signature, including Future Trunks whose eyes were wide in shock. "Holy cow!" exclaimed Krillin. "That power is so strong!"  
  
"Yeah," exclaimed Tien. "I've never felt anything like it!"  
  
"It's stronger than. . . " started Future Trunks.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" demanded Vegeta. "Now's our chance to strike!"  
  
Gokuu nodded, then turned to Krillin and Tien. "Thanks for your help guys, but I think you'll need to sit this one out."  
  
"No problems there," commented Krillin dryly.  
  
"We'll stay here and guard the Palace. Good Luck!" Yaumcha exclaimed.  
  
Gokuu smiled and nodded. Vegeta and Piccolo took to the air. "Hey! Wait for us," Lina exclaimed. "RAY-WING!" She took off into the air, followed by Zelgadis.  
  
Gokuu looked at Future Trunks. "You going to join us?"  
  
His fists clenched in anger. "Try and stop me."  
  
Gokuu smiled and took to the air followed by Future Trunks.  
  
The south part of the land wasn't as populous as the other parts, but was a major factor in agriculture and manufacturing. If Valgav destroyed that area the economy would suffer some serious drawbacks. Gokuu glanced over at Trunks. ***He's changed since I saw him last. He's grown very strong! He's surpassed Vegeta again, but not by very much. His eyes! They're so dark! The only time I saw eyes like that was when Vegeta and I fought shortly before he took on Buu! I hope he's able to control himself!***  
  
With Future Trunks help, do the z warriors and Lina and Zel stand a chance against Valgav? Find out next chapter! 


	10. Valgav Found! A Traitor in the Midst!

1 Chapter 9  
  
2  
  
3 Lina saw Valgav first. The explosion from her Dragonslave spell alerted the others who were already prepped for battle. Valgav hid behind a crumbling skyscraper and was about to attack but Lina went first. The explosion destroyed what was left of the skyscraper and any other buildings within a five-block radius. Vegeta, Gokuu and Gohan went super sayian, while Future Trunks held back to measure up this new enemy. Piccolo, Lina, and Zelgadis flew down after the sayians. Valgav waited amid the devastation, a smile slowly spread on his lips.  
  
"You all came close," he remarked. "But not close enough."  
  
"Murderer," Vegeta whispered. His eyes locked on Valgav's one good eye and powered-up to his max. Valgav laughed, but Vegeta was already streaking toward him.  
  
"Wait! Vegeta!" cried Gokuu, but it was too late.  
  
Vegeta arrived next to Valgav and his fist blurred with speed and power directly to Valgav's smiling face! Strangely, the punch went right through him as if he wasn't even there! "Games again?" Vegeta spat.  
  
"Apparently I'm able to learn from past mistakes, warrior," came Valgav's voice from behind Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta wasted no time in sending a powerful roundhouse kick around to the voice, but all he hit was his after-image. Valgav's kick came in low, right into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta was stunned, but that didn't stop him from landing a hard right across his hated enemy's face. Vegeta was able to stand his ground while Valgav went flying into the rubble of ruined buildings. Everyone except Trunks arrived next to Vegeta ready for the battle that was to come. Valgav got up slowly, wiping blood from his bruised lips.  
  
"It appears you have me at a disadvantage," he said darkly. The other warriors powered-up to their fullest. Gohan actually achieved second level, while Gokuu was at third. Piccolos outline pulsed pure white, while Zelgadis's hands glowed with raw magical energy. Lina's eyes were closed, preparing her spell.  
  
"Afraid you'll lose," Vegeta taunted. Valgav frowned, then smiled.  
  
"If you do indeed kill me," his smile broadened, "you'll never see your precious Bulma again."  
  
"What?" screamed Vegeta enraged. The ground was cracking and rumbling from the warrior's sheer might!  
  
"You heard me," he retorted. "Kill me and Bulma stay's gone. . . forever!"  
  
"Liar!" Vegeta blurred and was at Valgav in an instant, his fists and feet launching destructive attacks from almost every angle. Valgav parried each one.  
  
"Yes! More anger Vegeta! Show me what you're made of!"  
  
"Shut up," Gokuu exclaimed as his elbow struck Valgav's back, sending him forward. Vegeta finished the move by striking Valgav in the face with a punch that could shatter a whole mountain range. Valgav grunted in pain, as he was sent airborne again. Gohan was already there and backhanded him, sending Valgav spiraling to the ground. He smashed into the ground sending violent shockwaves out in every direction. Piccolo attacked next, coming from directly underground Valgav. His arms were out and his hands were balled into fists. He struck Valgav's back and wings. Piccolo smiled inwardly when he heard the sickening snap as Valgav's right wing broke off completely. Valgav screamed in pain as he landed back to the ground.  
  
"RA-TILT!" Zel's hands rushed foreword as he completed his spell. Valgav was enveloped in blue-white light; his screams were getting louder. As the magic receded, Valgav was down to one knee and was breathing hard, but he still didn't fall.  
  
"RAGNA-BLADE!" Lina called forth darkness, which shaped in the form of black lightning in her hands. She gripped it with both her hands and wielded it like a sword. She charged Valgav with murderous intent in her eyes. Valgav stared at her with a look of pure hatred, but she had him dead to rights. Her blade of darkness came slashing down delivering a killing blow!  
  
Lina was startled when she realized she met resistance in her attack. Her eyes opened and she saw Valgav holding on to the other end of the Ragna- Blade! His hands were clasped tightly on it, as the blade was only inches away from his chest! His teeth were clenched as he met Lina's stare. She gritted her teeth, trying to plunge the blade deep into Valgav's evil heart! The test of wills sent sparks of energy and magic out in all directions. Wherever the sparks landed, there was an explosion. Zel got his shield spell up, as did Piccolo. Gokuu, Gohan and Vegeta were able to dodge or bat away any sparks that came close enough to them.  
  
Lina strained against the great strength of the mad godling! Her friends could attest that she was no slouch in the strength department as they all had the bruises to prove it, but Valgav was simply stronger than her. . . by far. "I don't think. . . " he grunted, "this is how it ends, Lina Inverse!" His eyes became the same color as the Ragna-Blade and she could suddenly feel the shift in the energy of the spell! He was trying to take control of the Ragna-Blade away from her! She could feel her control of the spell slowly slipping away! Pain shot up her hands as Valgav gained more control.  
  
"That's impossible," she exclaimed through gritted teeth, "I created this spell! I'm the only one able to control it!"  
  
"You used it enough on me so that I figured out how to control it," he taunted," how do you think I lost my eye?" He smiled, as he was able to bring the blade of darkness up and now pressed the attack on Lina.  
  
"She's in trouble! The Ragna-Blade isn't working!" Zelgadis ran foreword, sword out, rushing to Lina's side. The others blurred to reach the besieged Lina.  
  
Lina was in trouble and she knew it. Now she was on the receiving end of the Ragna-Blade. She was already starting to weaken from expending the power to create the Ragna-Blade, and now she was on the defensive. She could dismiss the spell (hopefully!), but that would leave her too weak and vulnerable. Going hand to hand against a mad god was not something she wanted to contemplate! Suddenly, she felt her grip weaken, and she broke off the spell. She fell to the ground exhausted. Valgav laughed as he wielded the Ragna-Blade, although she dismissed the spell!  
  
"Foolish Lina Inverse," he taunted, "now this is a fitting ending!" He brought the blade of darkness above his head preparing to strike down Lina in one blow.  
  
"Don't bet on it, monster!" Vegeta blurred in front of Lina and caught Valgav's exposed arms, rendering him unable to attack.  
  
"What," exclaimed a confused Valgav.  
  
Vegeta brought his knee up to Valgav's mid-section with a thunderclap. Blood and spit issued forth from Valgav's mouth as he was struck again. Gohan and Piccolo arrived and each grasped an arm from Valgav, leaving Vegeta open to attack. He kicked Valgav in his exposed mid-section, which sent him flying backwards. The Ragna-Blade extinguished as he let go of it. Valgav flew back into Gokuu who was prepared for him. His hands were already in position; a bright blue ball of pure energy was already formed in them. Valgav screamed closer until Gokuu released his Kamehameha Wave. The blast hit Valgav from the back, incinerating his other wing. The others were already out of the blast radius, each leaping or flying to safety. Zel had already flown over to Lina and flew her away. She felt very weak, but comfortable in his arms.  
  
Valgav issued froth a scream of pain and denial as he tried, by sheer force of will alone, to prevent his own destruction at the hands of these powerful warriors. He was carried forward by the wave and took the blast in full. The resulting explosion destroyed what was left of the city and several miles of the surrounding area! When the dust cleared, a chasm was created from the blast point leading out for miles. Everyone returned to Gokuu's side, except for Trunks who had watched the battle in silence from above. "Nice shot," remarked Lina weakly.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you get hit?" Gokuu asked.  
  
"No, it was my spell. It takes a lot out of me when I cast it, and I can only keep it up for a little while before I'm too weak."  
  
"I understand," Gokuu replied with a smile. It was somewhat similar to him in Kaioken form or third level super sayian, which he was in now.  
  
"Did you kill him Kakarot?"  
  
"I sure hope so," he replied.  
  
"You did not!" Valgav slowly rose from the earth. His form was battered and broken. His right arm hung limply at his side. His one eye pulsed with black evil.  
  
Trunks had watched the battle from above. He was impressed and glad that his father still trained and grown much stronger than he was the last time they saw each other. And Gokuu! He was able to transcend the super saiyan form just like him! Arguably, Gokuu and himself would be near equals in power. Gohan was impressive as well, nearly any match for any opponent. Piccolo was weaker than the rest, but his ability to regenerate and sheer ability made him a formidable opponent to any adversary. Zelgadis and Lina, while physically weak, held almost as much power in magic as the saiyans did in their super saiyan forms. This Valgav was indeed stronger than any warrior, but with the combined might of the z warriors and Lina and Zel, they seemed to have the fight well in hand. His saiyan blood burned for combat, but he kept it in check, waiting for the time to strike if he needed to. Valgav was way stronger than Buu, and he didn't want the others to know of his strength. He suppressed his power since his arrival, trying to keep it at a respectable level, which was way below everyone else's. Gokuu's Kamehameha Wave was so powerful, and yet Valgav still lives! He'd have to learn more about Valgav before he entered combat.  
  
"He still lives," Piccolo spat. "How about your Spirit Bomb?"  
  
"That'll take time," he replied.  
  
"Fall monster!" Vegeta let out a blast of destructive energy aimed at Valgav. The mad god crossed his good arm across his face and was somehow able to dissipate the blast when it struck him. The z warriors wasted no time and were on him almost the instant he was hit by the blast. Piccolo and Gohan used their fists to pummel Valgav down, while Gokuu roundhouse kicked him in the air. He was met by Vegeta in mid air who grasped him by the hair.  
  
"You're time is almost up," Vegeta said darkly.  
  
"As is Bulma's," was the reply. Valgav was spent; the warriors were too much for him at this point.  
  
"Give her back to me!" Vegeta screamed as he punched Valgav in the stomach. Valgav coughed up more blood.  
  
"Ack, cough, you can. . . have her. Once Lina is destroyed."  
  
"You're not listening," replied Vegeta as he hit him again, and again, and again, and (you get the picture-M.) again! Valgav was reeling with the blows, but Vegeta didn't let go. He had him at his mercy, just the way he liked it.  
  
"You. . . kill. . . me. . . and you. . . you'll. . . never see. . . Bulma. . . again!"  
  
"Finish him Vegeta!" Piccolo growled with clenched fists. "Do it now!"  
  
Images flashed in Vegeta's head. The image of Valgav killing Bulma, of Valgav killing all the innocent people and putting his son in jeopardy! He brought his fist up to the face of Valgav. "It ends now monster," he said full of hate and rage. "You're reign of terror was brief just like your life, mad godling!" His fist came crashing down!  
  
"Vegeta, help me," cried Valgav. But it wasn't Valgav's voice; it was Bulma's!  
  
Vegeta stopped mere centimeters away from killing his hated enemy. "What? Bulma!"  
  
"Yes!" Valgav cried, his voice once his own again. "She's inside me," he smiled wickedly. "So if you kill me, you kill your wife!" Vegeta stared at Valgav with pure rage and hatred.  
  
"What's going on up there?"  
  
"I don't know Lina, it looks like Vegeta has him on the ropes." Zelgadis kept his sword out, ready if needed.  
  
"It's taking too long," remarked Piccolo. "What are you waiting for? Kill him Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta stared in indecision. Valgav smiled mockingly at him. "Give her to me, demon," he said quietly, dangerously.  
  
"If I do, you'll kill me. As long as I have her you can't kill me! If you want her back so badly. . . "  
  
Piccolo's ears twitched as his eyes grew wide. "No! Vegeta! Don't listen to him! Destroy him now! Before it's too late!"  
  
Gokuu noticed the look on Piccolo and took flight, heading toward Vegeta. "Vegeta! Don't let him distract you!"  
  
Gohan and Piccolo followed Gokuu, each imploring Vegeta to end the battle. Before they got there Vegeta punched Valgav so powerfully that he moved so fast, and struck the ground so hard that the ground trembled as if a meteor struck it! Vegeta blurred as the other warriors arrived, and reappeared in front of Lina and Zelgadis. Before Zelgadis knew what was happening, Vegeta punched him in the stomach, causing him to blackout immediately.  
  
"No!" Gokuu cried, "Don't do this Vegeta!"  
  
Lina stared at the golden form of Vegeta as he approached her. His eyes were unmoving and deadly. "I'm sorry," he whispered apologetically. His fist raised up to strike her down, and she was still too weak to defend herself with her magic!  
  
He felt a strong hand clamp down on his arm before he could strike. "This isn't the way, father."  
  
Vegeta's eyes closed, "This is none of your concern, my son. Leave me be."  
  
"This is not how mother would want it," he pleaded. "There's got to be another way."  
  
The other z warriors stopped as the saw Trunks intervene. "Do not interfere with me, boy!" Vegeta's words became dark and ominous.  
  
"I'll do anything I damn well please!" came the equally dark reply. "Stop this madness now!"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
Trunks smiled. He's looked foreword to this for a long time. "Did you forget that I'm a super saiyan too?"  
  
"Humph. Trunks, son, Bulma means everything to me," his eyes closed one again and his voice hardened, "and I'll do anything to get her back!" His arm changed trajectory and backhanded Trunks with crushing force. Trunks took the blow as his head bend to the side as he rolled with the blow, but he didn't move from his spot. His head came back as he stared at Vegeta with the same deadly stare. Blood slowly trickled from the corner of his mouth and he spat out a now useless tooth.  
  
"You've made your choice then father? Very well, so have I."  
  
Calmly, Trunks walked over to stand in front of Lina. He never blinked, he didn't dare. "Don't make me fight you, son. I don't want to do this, but I have no choice."  
  
"You've always had the choice," Trunks replied, meaning something entirely different. Vegeta looked at him questioningly, apparently not understanding.  
  
"So be it," Vegeta said, as he powered up. "Get ready, son!"  
  
"Let's go," growled Trunks unmovingly.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Lina wailed as she tried to scramble out of the way. "Why do things always have to get worse?"  
  
Next: Father vs. Son in a battle that spans time and space! Oh yeah, it's over Lina Inverse, so whomever wins will decide if she lives or dies. But hey, no pressure here! See ya next chapter! 


	11. Saiyan Pride: Father vs. Son

1 Chapter 10  
  
Vegeta sized up his son from the future, Trunks. The other sayian didn't transform into super sayian yet. He was holding back something, but what? Vegeta didn't want this to happen, well, maybe somewhere down deep inside him he did. When they were in the room of Spirit and Time together they trained separately. His pride wouldn't allow anyone lesser to train with him, yet he watched from afar, intensely proud of his son's accomplishments. He was also jealous of his son's power at the time as well. Again his pride got in the way. When Cell was at his second stage of development he had the chance to kill him, but he wanted Cell to be at his most powerful. A mistake nearly cost him his life. Again when he fought Gokuu when Buu awakened because of them, his pride was the determining factor in the loss of many innocent lives. His pride was tempered somewhat by his wife Bulma. She was the constant calming presence in his life, along with his young son. He spoke half of the truth to Gokuu when he said that he had grown quite fond of them. Really, he loved them dearly, but his pride wouldn't allow him to show any real affection towards them. He felt so at peace when he hugged the younger Trunks before he killed himself in his attempt to destroy Buu. Since that time and the eventual destruction of Buu, he had settled down somewhat. He couldn't stop training, he needed that. But it wasn't the all-consuming force that drove him like in the past. He had Bulma and Trunks to comfort. Trunks went to school and mingled with the human children. He even had to put up with several abortive attempts from Trunks trying to invite his girlfriends over to the house. Vegeta took it all in stride. He was proud of his son, fighting by his side against Buu, he was proud of his son in ways that didn't involve the arts of a warrior. He was quite intelligent! His grades in school were a mark of pride for him, especially when he found out how Goten was doing. Just like Kakarot, that one! No aptitude for schooling. Next was Bulma, his wife. She was a hard woman. From what she would tell him of her and Gokuu's earlier adventures it was a wonder that Kakarot didn't kill her given half a chance. Her relationship with himself was somewhat explosive over the years that he's been living on this planet. Still his feelings for her only grew over time. After Buu's defeat, their relationship changed for the better. He was no longer the closed off, arrogant, Prince. Well, maybe a little, but no where near to the levels of arrogance that he used to be at. Still, his pride did rear its head from time to time. He couldn't help it; he's a sayian after all. Still she understood. Perhaps she was the only woman on this planet who ever came close to understanding him. He loved her, and he made sure she knew it on his terms. It seemed to be enough for her, but now he held a lot of regrets. He could've simply told her that he loved her. That would've gone a long way, but his pride still held him in its grip. Such is the price you pay when you are the Prince of all sayians. Finally, there's Trunks from an alternate future. He never had the chance to raise him, in that timeline powerful androids killed him along with the other z warriors except for Gohan, who became his teacher and father figure. Gokuu died earlier of a virus that attacked the heart, so it was up to Gohan and Trunks to end their reign of terror, but they were too strong. Trunks eventually beat the androids and Cell in his timeline, and eventually the fat form of Buu and the wizard Babidi. Vegeta felt just as proud of this Trunks as he did for younger Trunks. He held more regret though. He never raised him. He was dead shortly after his birth. Bulma raised him as best she could, but she was no warrior. Gohan trained him the best he could, given the circumstances. Admittedly, he did a good job too. He never knew a real father though. That's one of the many things he regrets about Future Trunks. His pride got in the way when they met and fought Cell. He never told him how proud he was of him, how strong and regal he was! Now, Future Trunks stared at him across the short space between them. An Enemy. That's what his son was now. Barely fifteen feet away from him. A small space, a generation and world away. Bulma could be returned from the grave. All that was needed was the death of that off-worlder, Lina Inverse. Perhaps this was the first time that love won over his pride. He needed her! Pride be damned! Anything it takes! He didn't like the decision one bit, but there was no other way. Trunks, the Enemy, the Protector, his SON. How dare he stand against his father! How noble and proud his motives! He was so much like him. Except for one thing: he lost everything and he still has his pride. The look in his eyes were unmistakable, he was able to keep his pride against all odds, unlike himself where love won out. If Trunks only knew his dilemma, if only. . .  
  
Blood still trickled down the side of Trunks mouth where Vegeta hit him. He bit hard where his gone tooth used to be to increase the pain. He always assumed the role of the Protector. He never had the choice not to. His birthright demanded excellence, he knew that much about his father at the time. Now he was needed again. His assumed role of Protector for Miss Lina Inverse, whom he only just met this very day, put him at odds against the one man he worshipped, his father. It didn't matter that his mother was lost to him forever. It didn't matter that a mad godling is on the warpath. It mattered that an innocent life was at stake. He focused on Vegeta. He was so proud, and to have such feelings for another! Bulma told him stories about Vegeta back when they were together, and apparently those stories were true! He did have a heart. He did have feelings other than rage and jealousy. It gave him some comfort in the fact that Vegeta was able to settle down and enjoy life for what it was, unlike himself. It wasn't likely that he'd ever experience true happiness anymore. But that didn't matter. His Enemy, his FATHER, was right across from him ready for battle. No quarter asked, and none would be given. He was a sayian after all. Vegeta was stronger than Buu ever was in his timeline; this would be one hell of a fight! If he failed, Lina would likely die before the others could intervene. He couldn't accept that. He wouldn't allow it. It was a battle of different times and different attitudes, and that time was now!  
  
"No quarter, son," Vegeta said keeping his voice measured and even.  
  
"None asked," was the reply.  
  
The two combatants squared off. Vegeta glowed with the power of his super sayian form. An outline of pure gold light pulsed with the sayian prince's heartbeat. Trunks still didn't transform. His fists and teeth were clenched, as he assumed his defensive stance. Vegeta smiled, "A warm- up?"  
  
"Let's get this over with, father."  
  
"Very well!" Vegeta launched himself at his son with the full force and fury that was himself. Massive punches were blocked by Trunks, but the sheer force of the bows forced him to slide across the broken landscape. Still, his feet never left the ground. He was purely on the defensive and he was hard pressed to defend against every blow and detect every feint. Finally Vegeta struck Trunks with a kick across his face! He rolled with the blow, and his feet still hadn't left the ground.  
  
"Stop playing," growled Vegeta.  
  
Blood flowed freely now from trunks open wound. He wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled. "All right. So much for secrets."  
  
"What?" asked Vegeta. His eyes widened as he felt his son's energy level rise to astronomical levels. The other z warriors felt it also; the only one who wasn't wide-eyed was Gokuu. He smiled a little.  
  
Trunks screamed, as his hair grew impossibly long. The golden sheen of his power reacted in proximity to Vegeta's. He screamed more as, unlike Vegeta, his outline was pure silver, which pulsed in tandem to his father's.  
  
"So you're able to attain the true super sayian form as well?" Vegeta asked, frowning.  
  
"Yes, father," he replied, his voice was deeper and sounded more. . . noble?  
  
"Don't think that it's enough to save you!" Trunks was ready when his father came at him again.  
  
"Are you going to do anything to stop this?" Lina asked angrily.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" replied Piccolo. "Let them deal with this. We've got other problems. Have you found him yet?"  
  
"No, he's gone," Gokuu replied sourly. "How's Zelgadis?"  
  
Lina looked over at the KO'ed shaman. "He'll be out for a while. He's going to have a headache for a while too, and a stomachache. Otherwise he should be okay."  
  
"Good," was all Gokuu said. He was watching the battle between father and son intensely.  
  
"Gokuu," Lina asked," what if Vegeta wins?"  
  
His face brightened a little, "Then it's my turn!"  
  
Lina looked over at Piccolo with a quizzical expression. All she got in return was him rolling his eyes and sweatdropped. She sweatdropped too. She turned to Gohan who was staring just like his father, "You too?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah! After dad I get the next fight!"  
  
She fell to the ground with a thud, her legs standing straight up in the air. "What's wrong with you people? The fate of the world's at stake, and you guys are treating this like a game or something!"  
  
"Don't let it get to you, "replied Piccolo, "All sayians are like that. Fighting and combat are in the blood."  
  
"Psychos, "she whispered, it didn't matter, Piccolo heard.  
  
The battle continued. Trunks was very strong and fast, but he didn't have the intensive training that Vegeta had over the years. It was a double-edged sword though. His son grew up in a world with powerful foes. His attack patterns were unpredictable and he improvised, a necessary trait in order to survive against the androids. Plus he did train with his father and knew most of his attack moves. Still Vegeta's rage and fury were directed solely at his son. For every blow his son landed, he struck one of his own. Soon the two fighters were bleeding and breathing hard. "You can't keep this up forever son," Vegeta stated. Trunks knew it. He expended an enormous amount of energy to reach this stage, and Vegeta was matching him blow for blow.  
  
"I'll keep up as long as it takes," he replied.  
  
Vegeta said nothing as he attacked, but his son had different plans. He blurred right before impact and reappeared below his father. Vegeta felt his son's energy and dodged a kick that was aimed at a very sensitive area. He never expected that! Then Trunks came again. He barreled into Vegeta, using his forearms as battering rams. Vegeta met him head-on, striking blow for blow. Experience was definitely a factor in this battle, which gave Vegeta the edge. Two swift kicks and a chop to the neck sent his son reeling. His father didn't let up, Trunks was assaulted from all angles by punches and high-speed kicks. He drew his energy into him and released it in a scream of rage and pain. The raw power and energy forced Vegeta back as it nearly blinded him. Now he was on the defensive as his son struck him, testing his defenses and making his hits count when he had the opportunity. Vegeta was stunned by the vicious assault. Wasting no time, Trunks brought his hands forth in the triangle pattern and screamed, sending his energy ball at his father at point-blank range! The explosion sent both fighters reeling. Vegeta landed hard, as did his son.  
  
"You've got to stop them! They'll kill each other!" Lina pleaded to Gokuu.  
  
Gokuu looked concerned at father and son, "We can't. This fight we have to wait out."  
  
Lina entertained the thought of intervening, but thought better of it. Her magic was slowly returning, but she needed more time and a good night's rest. Reluctantly, she watched the fight.  
  
Trunks was the first to stand. "Give up father. We don't need to continue this."  
  
"Never!" Vegeta flew at his son, enraged. He tackled him and they went flying, exploding into the rubble that was the city. Loud thunderclaps were heard, as blows were struck that sent shockwave after shockwave throughout the area. The ground shook from a might blow, and trunks exploded into the air, his father, hot on his heels. Vegeta blurred and appeared above him, kicking him savagely. Trunks grunted as he fell back to the ground. The sound of his impact shattered whatever windows remained in the area. Vegeta brought his hands forth and yelled. "Final Flash!" The beam streamed toward the unmoving warrior who reacted at the last possible second. He blurred and appeared next to his father. The explosion of the blast however caused Lina to be flown off her feet; Gohan who didn't even seem to be paying any attention to her almost instantly caught her.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta stared at each other for the briefest of seconds, then as one they attacked. Kicks and punches blurred as they did, moving, feinting, and trying to get the best advantage from one another. They struck each other simultaneously. Vegeta kneed his son in the stomach. Trunks punched his father square in the face. It was now a test of wills to see who would fall first. Gone was all pretense of defense. This was raw power and might. Endurance would be the deciding factor here. Punches and kicks landed as the spectators of the battle winced and grimaced at the savagery of the battle. Vegeta came in low and punched Trunks in his stomach, causing him to lose the air in his lungs. Vegeta capitalized and backhanded him down to the ground. Trunks landed with a sickening crunch! Vegeta lowered himself down to see his son struggle to stand. "You've lost, my son. Stand down and we can end this."  
  
"Never," he coughed as he spat out blood. He stood now. "I won't quit. No matter. . . what!" He brought his hands together and struck his father using his clasped hands as a baseball bat. The blow struck him cleanly on the side of the head. Vegeta found himself eating stone and gravel about five feet underground.  
  
Trunks backed away a few steps. "Get up father! Get up . . . Vegeta! We're not. . . cough. . . done yet!"  
  
Vegeta got up slowly, gods did he hurt! His son was stronger than he imagined. That blow could've killed him! He smiled. Yes, his son still had his sayian pride! He wouldn't give up. He was too proud for that. Even when he faced death by his own father he met it as a true sayian. Trunks could barely stand, neither could Vegeta. They came at each other as one. Both punched each other in the face at the same time, their energy levels were dropping rapidly. The both reeled with the punch and came at each other with kicks. Vegeta hit high, while Trunks hit low. This time both combatants fell. Their energy spent, they involuntarily de-powered and passed out.  
  
"That one way to end it," Lina remarked. They floated to the unconscious father and son. "Look," Lina exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Gokuu asked.  
  
"They're smiling," she remarked.  
  
Sure enough, unconscious father and son both breathed slowly, but their faces both bore smiles.  
  
"What's that about, Gokuu?" she asked.  
  
"Sayian Pride, Lina. Sayian Pride."  
  
  
  
Next: Valgav and Xelloss? What's going on now? The Unholy Alliance cometh next chapter!  
  
This chapter's my favorite! I like getting into the head of the characters. This was an absolute joy! Next chapter should be up in a few days, barring unforeseen circumstances. Later! –Mezzic. 


	12. The Dark Alliance!

1 Chapter 11  
  
Valgav knew that he barely escaped with his life. His wounds were nearly fatal, and it would take more time to regenerate from this last attack. The bloody stumps that were his wings would take the longest to repair, and even more infuriating, Lina Inverse still lives! It was quick thinking and playing to the vulnerabilities of that proud warrior Vegeta that saved his life. He most likely wouldn't be able to use that tactic again. Weighed down by the realization that the combined might of the warriors of this planet were too strong for him, he ran and hid. He was a god! Gods don't turn tail and run! If only he could find a way to stop them from reaching their full powers he wouldn't have any problems dispatching them. But their powers definitely weren't magical; their power came from inside themselves. He had to wait…and plan…he would get back at those impudent creatures! Vegeta already knows the depths of despair that he wrought. Soon, the others would too!  
  
The cave was sparse and well hidden away from civilization. His mere presence made sure that no animals disturbed him. Being a god he had no need to eat which gave him more time to plan. Time was something a god could afford; all he needed was time.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," came a voice from the darkness.  
  
"Xellos," Valgav muttered darkly. His good arm raised, he assumed a defensive stance.  
  
Xellos, the Trickster Priest, walked out from the shadows. "Playing rough, have we?"  
  
"What are you doing here, demon?" Valgav charged an annihilation bolt.  
  
Xellos raised his hands in a non-threatening manner. "I'm not here to fight you, Valgav." His eyes opened and he smiled evilly, "I've come to you to propose an alliance of sorts."  
  
"You took part in the death of my people, just like the other demons! You're no better than them," he spat hatefully.  
  
"In your position," he countered, "you might want to hear my offer."  
  
Valgav knew what Xellos was capable of, and he killed him in his world. But he was at full power at the time, and if battle was to commence here, the results could be unpleasant. Valgav lowered his good arm. "Speak, demon!"  
  
Xellos's smile grew wider. "Excellent! I knew you would listen to reason. Now, you and I both know that we aren't on our homeworlds and the possibility of our return is slim."  
  
"I know this, Xellos! Get on with it!"  
  
"I know the depths of hatred you hold for Lina Inverse. I have a way to deliver her to you."  
  
Valgav stared at him quizzically. "What is your proposition?"  
  
***Got him!*** "I can get the others away from Lina Inverse long enough for you to have your way with her. That won't be a problem. But there is something I won't from you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Xellos's smile faded, but his eyes glowed with evil mirth, "I want one of those sayians. Preferably the one called Vegeta. Gokuu and Gohan are too pure to be of any interest to me."  
  
"What about the green one?"  
  
"He could prove useful," Xellos mused. "But his power is near equal to mine in magical might. He has been subconsciously hindering my attempts to sway him. It's as if he has a guardian angel hovering over him."  
  
"The others then? What do you want done with them once I've achieved my vengeance?"  
  
Xellos waved his had dismissively, "You can deal with them as you wish. I want Vegeta alive." His demon eyes bored into Valgav. "He must survive."  
  
Valgav frowned, "Very well."  
  
"When I distract the others, that will be your opening to strike. Once you have completed your task, I will use this," he brought forth a red crystal globe from the folds of his robe. "This is the Dark Heart. It will give us the ability to travel back to our respective worlds. You and I will need to subdue Vegeta, then we will return. You can continue on your quest remaking your world. I'll have Vegeta to use for the benefit of my Mistress."  
  
Valgav didn't trust this demon at all, he knew better. Xellos was ever the opportunist. He loved to play both sides against the other and come out ahead. That was the way most demons played the game. Xellos, however, was a master of the game. Valgav had to be cautious.  
  
"I accept," Valgav said, "but if you betray me…"  
  
"Don't worry," Xellos said smiling, "you have nothing to fear from me."  
  
"I will wait for your signal."  
  
"As you wish," Xellos said, bowing. Then he blinked out of existence.  
  
Valgav sat in silence. He was a god who just made a pact with the devil. The alliance would be temporary at best, and Valgav was confident he could handle anything Xellos could think of. When Xellos's usefulness ended, he will share the same fate as all the others. Now was time to rest and get stronger. Soon Lina Inverse will be in his hands, and she'll be dead shortly after! He smiled to himself, Xellos was indeed crafty but he shouldn't have bargained with a god who has more power than his Mistress ever could. He entertained the thought of having Xellos serve him, and the idea was not without merit. ***We shall see who ends up on top this time!***  
  
Next: Reconciliation. Lina and Zel get closer and Vegeta and Trunks share a bond. The z warriors start planning. All next chapter. See ya then!  
  
  
  
I know this one was short, but I kinda like the plot-twist idea. We're getting closer to the climax, hang in there! –Mezzic. 


	13. Lina in Love? Xellos Returns!

1 Chapter 12  
  
Gokuu carried the unconscious Vegeta back to the Palace while Piccolo carried his unconscious son from the future. Lina was able to wake up Zelgadis, who was none the worse for wear. They arrived at the Palace before daylight; Mr. Popo and Dende were there with supper prepared. Trunks and Vegeta were put in separate rooms where Dende tended to their wounds. The others told Krillin, Tien and Yaumcha what happened.  
  
"Wow, "Krillin exclaimed, "That must've been one hell of a battle!"  
  
"You're not kidding, "replied Tien.  
  
"Valgav still disappeared. He's still out there guys." Gokuu clenched his fists. "We almost had him!"  
  
Dende appeared, and he looked exhausted. Piccolo walked over to him. "Is the room of Spirit and Time fixed yet?"  
  
"Yes, " Dende responded. "The entrance has been repaired and everything's back to normal."  
  
"Good. We might be needing it soon."  
  
"As you wish, Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo went back to the courtyard and started his search for Valgav. He could sense the energy of almost everyone on this planet, even if they used techniques to hide or mask their power. This Valgav was different though; he was a god but was somehow able to mask himself completely. They would never find him until he was about to attack. By the time they'd get there more innocents would be killed. ***We were so close! His energy level had dropped to almost nothing! Vegeta had the chance and blew it! So much for his pride. The Fool!***  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by sounds out further in the courtyard. He moved silently and saw Lina and Zel talking.  
  
"He nearly killed me!" Zel fumed.  
  
"I think if he really wanted to, he would. But…"  
  
"That's some consolation!"  
  
"He wants his wife back." Her eyes looked down at her feet, "I know how he feels."  
  
"What do you mean, Lina?"  
  
"It's just that…" she could feel herself blush a little and tried to mask it. How could she tell him how she felt? She was still unsure of herself, and how he might react.  
  
"Humph. Anyway," he turned away," he was able to escape again. We came this close to finishing him!"  
  
She could feel the frustration inside him. She felt it too. Zel had seen a recent change in demeanor since he became human once more. His speech and the way he moved became more regal. He still hadn't shaken that damnable trait for helping others. If he didn't decide to stay, they would've been home already! She felt angry at him for that, but she couldn't really blame him. It was her spell that got her and Zel here, and Valgav too. It was her fault, yet another to add to her ever expanding list.  
  
"I'm sorry," she breathed.  
  
Zel turned. "What?"  
  
Her eyes were still staring at the floor. She felt herself tremble a little. "I said, I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's my fault Bulma's dead, and it's my fault that I almost lost you." She realized she said that last sentence and put her hands up to her mouth in shock.  
  
Zel's eyes widened as he blushed. "Lina…"  
  
Vegeta awoke painfully, but that felt good! Even with Dende's help, his ribs would still need a week or two to heal. Every bone in his body was sore, the battle with his son from the future nearly killed him! He strained to get up and his body screamed in protest. Slowly Vegeta stood and nearly fell back onto the bed. He regained his composure and put on his clothes, then he headed for the door.  
  
Trunks eyes opened as he grimaced. ***Hopefully, I won't ever have to go through that again!*** Gingerly, he attempted to get up. Pain assaulted him, but he fought it back and was soon standing. His clothes were laid out for him and he put them on. He spent a second to strap on his sword to his back then he went for the door.  
  
The two saiyan warriors closed their doors at the same time, startling the other. They turned and looked at each other. Vegeta smiled at Trunks approvingly as did his son to his father. Nothing needed to be said. They went to the courtyard in silence, their footsteps echoing in the halls.  
  
"Lina…"  
  
Her hands lowered from her mouth as she tried to speak, but she couldn't. She was consumed with guilt (trust me- this never happens to her!- M.) and confusion. She half-remembered little signs from him in the past pointing toward his feelings for her, and she missed them all. She turned away from him quickly, blushing like mad and feeling tears well up inside her. She couldn't bear to let him see her like this!  
  
Suddenly, Lina became very aware of Zel standing right behind her. He was so close that she could feel the warmth from his body. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. "Lina," he began, "I didn't know you to felt this way about me. I thought…"  
  
She raised her index finger up to her lips, "Hush." She was fighting back her tears, but it was a losing battle. "I…I didn't realize it until very recently."  
  
"There's so much I've been wanting to tell you," he said breathlessly.  
  
Her face brightened a bit and she smiled. "I know Zel. I feel the same."  
  
Zel smiled back. God he was gorgeous!, she thought. Their arms wrapped around each other and they hugged for a long time.  
  
"A-hem."  
  
Both Lina and Zel jumped in shock! "You two can get a room for that sort of thing," Piccolo grunted as he walked into the light.  
  
They blushed and let go of each other, trying to act as if nothing had happened. "What?" Lina asked incredulously.  
  
"We didn't…" Zelgadis stammered.  
  
Piccolo pointed one finger at his ears. "These do more than frame my face you know (I had to put it in, it's one of my favorite Piccolo lines!- M.)!"  
  
Lina and Zel hung their heads in defeat. Piccolo walked past them but didn't say anything else. The two budding lovebirds stared at each other, blushing like mad.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta arrived in the kitchen and got food. Gokuu was still at the table; stacks of plates reached up to the ceiling, but the saiyan showed no sign of slowing. Wordlessly, father and son sat down and began to eat their prepared meals. It took Gokuu a few minutes to realize he had company at the table.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked between mouthfuls.  
  
Vegeta grunted, and Trunks stared at Gokuu questioningly. "What do you plan to do after this Trunks?" Gokuu asked, changing the subject.  
  
Trunks stared at his food for a moment. "I don't know, honestly. There's nothing left for me in my world, and this one already has me in it."  
  
Vegeta glanced over at his son from the future but remained silent. "There's still thousands of people who need my help though. It's just too much," he exclaimed as his fist suddenly slammed the table. Gokuu and Vegeta stopped eating. "It was bad enough trying to rebuild after the Androids and Cell! Many people will die when the winter comes. Mom…and I used her gadgets to create generators and heaters for those who didn't have them, but it was never enough! Now more survivors won't see through another year because of Buu. I wish mom…" he stopped.  
  
Vegeta glared at his son, remaining quiet.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"At any rate, we could use your help in fighting Valgav," Gokuu stated, trying to ease the tension in the room.  
  
"No problems there," he growled.  
  
"We'll get him next time," Gokuu said. "And we'll find a way to get Lina and Zelgadis back to their world."  
  
"Where is the one called Xellos?" asked Vegeta finally.  
  
"Who?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know," Gokuu replied. "Lina might know."  
  
"Who's Xellos?" Trunks asked.  
  
"He's from the same world as Lina and Zel," Gokuu said, "but I don't think they like him very much."  
  
"Nor do I," Vegeta commented, gulping down a whole bowl of rice.  
  
The warriors finished their dinner and headed out to the courtyard, where they met Lina and Zel.  
  
"I have no clue where that bastard is!" she spat. "And if you ask me, he could stay way the hell away from me! He's more trouble than he's worth."  
  
"Lina's right," Zel nodded. "He always comes out ahead, no matter what."  
  
"Oh, I would say that," said a voice.  
  
Everybody turned, automatically assuming defensive stances. "Xellos!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
Xellos blinked into existence right in front of the group, smiling. "Hello again," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Demon!" Piccolo spat, raising his energy preparing to attack.  
  
Xellos put his hands up, "Now calm down, Piccolo," he said. "I'm not the enemy here."  
  
"That remains to be seen," Lina said through gritted teeth. Her hands had a fireball spell prepped.  
  
"I'm hurt Lina," he said mockingly. "You wouldn't want to hurt the one person who knows where Valgav is hiding now, do you?" his smile broadened.  
  
"What?" Lina exclaimed.  
  
"How can we trust you?" Gokuu asked.  
  
"I want Valgav gone as much as you do," he said. "He's an abomination and doesn't belong on this world."  
  
"How noble of you," Vegeta remarked sarcastically. "What do you propose? Do you plan to fight with us?"  
  
"Of course I do," He said sounding sincere. "The quicker he's disposed of, the quicker I can get back to my world as well."  
  
"Oh really," Lina said. "You told us earlier that you were able to travel here with the blessings of your master, Beastmaster." Her eyes narrowed, "What's the deal here?"  
  
"It's simple really," he answered. "I'll take you to his hideout and there you can kill him."  
  
"What do you get out of it?" Zel demanded.  
  
"The satisfaction in knowing that justice is served? How about saving the planet from destruction?" The silence that met Xellos was almost deafening.  
  
"What about my wife, demon? If we kill Valgav, how will I get my wife back?"  
  
"Ahh, that's a tricky one…" he frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Stop playing games!" Lina yelled. "Do you know of a way to bring her back or not?"  
  
Xellos frowned for a second, deep in thought. He snapped his fingers and smiled, "Of course there's a way!"  
  
"Out with it!" Vegeta's anger rose, causing his energy to rise.  
  
Xellos took note of Vegeta's attitude. ***He's perfect! He'll serve my master's plans perfectly!*** "All I need to do is grab her soul at the moment of his death. Then the soul can be placed back into the body, and she'll live again as if nothing had happened."  
  
"You had better not be lying, demon, "Vegeta warned.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied casually. "We can go now if you wish."  
  
"No," Gokuu stated, "We'll go when we are all healed of our injuries."  
  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, hands balled into fists.  
  
"No Vegeta!" Gokuu said, the hardness in his voice meant there was no room for debate. "We'll wait until you and Trunks are fully healed and at your peak. It should only take a day at most."  
  
"Very well, "Vegeta said slowly, barely restraining his anger. He saw the logic in it of course. He'd need to be at full power if he was to kill the mad godling.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Xellos asked.  
  
"We'll need to be at full strength, and we're out of sensu beans," Gokuu reasoned. "We will wait."  
  
"As you wish," Xellos said as he bowed mockingly. "I shall return." He blinked out of existence.  
  
"Xellos, wait!" Lina exclaimed as she rushed at him, but it was too late, he was gone.  
  
"Damn!" she cursed. "He's so irritating!"  
  
"What's the matter, Lina?" Gokuu asked.  
  
"Xellos! He could've teleported us back anytime he wanted. He's setting us up! I can feel it. It's a trap!"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow," You think?"  
  
Lina pretended that she didn't hear his sarcastic remark. "It's a set-up I'm telling you!"  
  
"What other choice do we have," Zel asked. "You and I both know who Xellos operates. We can handle him."  
  
"I'll crush him if he gets in my way," Vegeta said.  
  
"It won't matter either way," Trunks said. Everyone turned to look at him. "So, it's a trap, that's a given. Don't let your guard down. We'll finish this in no time at all."  
  
"Don't underestimate Valgav or Xellos, "Lina warned.  
  
"We'll be ready, whatever the case," Gokuu declared. "Tomorrow we finish this."  
  
Lina stared at the resolve of the warriors. It gave her some comfort to know that she had such powerful friends (except for that Vegeta) willing to help her. She smiled, they might actually be able to pull this off after all.  
  
Next: Setting the Stage for the Final Battle! See ya!  
  
  
  
There's only about 3 or 4 more chapters to go we're almost done folks! Hope you enjoy it so far! 


	14. The Calm Before the Storm!

1 Chapter 13  
  
THE NEXT DAY…  
  
Vegeta stretched to get the soreness out of his body. He didn't sleep well the night before, and combined with his injuries, made him surlier this morning than usual. Piccolo, Gohan and Gokuu were already up and were doing warm-up exercises in anticipation for the coming fight. Vegeta joined them silently. It felt good to focus on today's work. Getting Bulma back was the main priority and to do that meant killing the mad godling Valgav. Again, this was something Vegeta looked forward to. Mr. Popo and Dende had breakfast ready for the warriors after they completed their warm-up session. Lina and Zel were eating away when the z warriors joined them. "Where's Trunks?" Vegeta asked looking around.  
  
"I don't know," Gokuu replied, "he didn't show up this morning for the warm-up."  
  
"He's probably still asleep," Dende commented. "His injuries were a little more severe than yours were, Vegeta."  
  
"I'll wake him," Vegeta stated between a mouthful of noodles. He got up from the table and went to his son's bedroom.  
  
When he arrived at his son's room he was a bit surprised to see the room open slightly. Curious, he opened the door further. Trunks was indeed awake. Sweat glistened off his muscled body, as he drew his sword and slashed at some invisible foe. He was wearing only his jeans, and the furniture in the room was pushed over to one side of the room, giving Trunks more room to train. Vegeta watched there silently, taking in every masterful stroke of his son. The blade blurred it was moving so fast. Trunks was fast, faster than even Gokuu! Vegeta looked at his son's eyes and noted the look of grim determination that he used to have before he and Kakarot settled their differences. It was as if he was staring at a younger version of himself! His eyes were exactly like his! Vegeta paused, unwilling to interrupt his son's dazzling display of swordplay. Eventually, Trunks whirled around and came down with a downward swing of his sword, screaming as his sliced in half his invisible foe. Trunks' breath was slow and measured, but deep. ***His injuries aren't fully healed. He'll need to be careful.***  
  
Trunks came out of his daze and saw Vegeta standing there at the doorway. "Oh, good morning father," he huffed. He tossed his sword up in the air, and he leaned over his right side as it came down blade-first into the scabbard worn on his back.  
  
"Humph. You still aren't fully healed from your injuries," Vegeta admonished with a scour.  
  
"Just a little sore," he replied as he grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off him. "I'd imagine you'd be too."  
  
"How I feel right now is not your concern, boy. I don't need you dropping out of the fight because you're too weak."  
  
Trunk's hard stare came back and bored right through Vegeta, "I'll be fine father. I won't be hindering anyone." His confidence reminded Vegeta of himself. Truly his son had grown to become a great warrior!  
  
"Just don't get in my way," Vegeta declared, "Valgav is mine."  
  
Trunks finished wiping himself down and took off his scabbard. He picked up a black, muscle T-shirt and put it on. His blue Capsule Corporation jacket was put on next, then the scabbard again. "We'll see who gets the first crack at him, father."  
  
Vegeta smiled, "You think you can take him?"  
  
"Trunks flexed the soreness out of his arms, "I don't know if I can, but I'll sure as hell try." He smiled back at his father.  
  
"Good," Vegeta said approvingly. "Whenever that Xellos arrives, we'll head out. Its…"  
  
Trunks looked at his father. "What is it?"  
  
"…It's good to be fighting alongside you again, son."  
  
Trunks eyes were wide. It was as if a Mack truck hit him! His father? He never complemented people before. This was a first! It amazed him how much his father had grown as a person. "Father…" Trunks started.  
  
"Get over it boy!" Vegeta said scowling again. "I said what I said, and I meant it! Don't start by getting all mushy on me!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Trunks replied with a wry smile.  
  
Father and son returned to the kitchen and resumed eating. Piccolo, who didn't need to eat, went back to training in the courtyard. Lina and Zelgadis joined him, leaving the saiyans behind their stacks and stacks of plates. Gohan and Gokuu were going over strategy, amidst mouthfuls of food. Trunks and Vegeta ate in silence.  
  
Lina and Zel, arm in arm, walked toward the courtyard. "Looks like we'll be wrapping this up soon," Zel said.  
  
Lina smiled, "Yep. Then we can figure out a way to get back. I miss the others, I wonder what they're up to?"  
  
"Knowing those two," Zel laughed, "probably getting into trouble. You know how Amelia is! Wait till Gourry gets himself another sword. There'll be no stopping them!"  
  
It was nice to hear Zel's voice, so calm and happy! She never heard him tell a joke before, and she liked it. Maybe this whole mishap wasn't so bad after all. In fact, it served to draw Zel and her closer. Her musings were interrupted by Piccolo's voice. He was already at the courtyard practicing. They noticed that he wore a simple training outfit, minus his headgear and cape. His movements were faster and they could feel the shockwave from his fists as he performed his routine.  
  
Tien, Yaumcha and Krillin were training also. They knew they weren't up to the level of the saiyans or Piccolo but they trained anyway. It was their job to defend the Palace if the rest failed, their training seemed more determined than the others.  
  
Zelgadis drew his sword and went through his routine, as did Lina. Zel and Lina were no slouches in swordplay, but they weren't nearly as fast as the others. Eventually Vegeta, Trunks, Gokuu and Gohan returned to the courtyard.  
  
"You'd think we were training for a World Tournament," Gokuu exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Keep focused," Vegeta retorted. "We've got a mission."  
  
Gokuu's smile didn't disappear, but his eyes grew serious, "Right!" He looked over at Gohan who smiled and nodded. They started their routines and Vegeta and Trunks did the same.  
  
One hour passed…  
  
Xellos blinked into existence in the courtyard. He immediately got kicked in the face by Vegeta! He landed hard on the ground. "Hey!" he complained.  
  
The others stopped their training. Vegeta smiled evilly, "That'll teach you to appear in the middle of our training! Perhaps next time you'll pick a better spot?"  
  
"Perhaps," Xellos grumbled as he rubbed the side of his face.  
  
Lina smiled as she looked at the fallen figure. "So, how nice to see you! We've been waiting for you, Xellos!" she said cheerfully.  
  
A large sweatdrop formed on Xellos's head, "Uhh…thanks." He got up and dusted himself off. "I'm ready to take you when you are ready."  
  
"Just a minute, Xellos," Lina said acidly. "Before we go I have a few questions I want to ask you first."  
  
Xellos cringed and tried to back away from Lina as she got in his face. He didn't have far to go as Piccolo blocked him. Reluctantly he turned to Lina and tried to smile. "Heh. Yes Lina? What would you like to know?"  
  
"First of all, how long have we been FRIENDS?" she placed heavy emphasis on the last word.  
  
"Uhh…" Xellos stammered, "It's been years, Lina. Why?"  
  
She ignored him. "And in those wonderful years that we've known each other, how many times have you led us astray?"  
  
"Lina! I never…"  
  
Lina was full in his face, which was uncomfortable enough! Piccolo didn't help matters much as he drew closer to Xellos's back, making him feel very claustrophobic. "No time for games, Xellos! What are you hiding!" She brought her fist up to Xellos's chin to accentuate her point. Xellos's sweatdrop grew larger as he tried to act casual in front of the enraged Lina Inverse.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything, Lina! Honest!"  
  
"Really," she said as her eyes narrowed. "Then why didn't you come forward sooner? You could've teleported us back home anytime! Why did you wait?"  
  
Xellos felt very uncomfortable. He backed away from Lina and only made about a foot before he bumped into the powerful presence of Piccolo. "I…I needed to be sure!"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"I needed to be sure that my magic would be able to work on this world. Crossing worlds brings an unpredictable effect on spellcasters."  
  
"So," she continued. "Knowing you, you would've brought insurance with you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Something…something that you knew would work regardless of other- worldly boundaries. You have the Dark Heart, don't you?"  
  
"What…" Xellos began, but he didn't have time to do anything else. Lina punched him squarely in the stomach causing him to tumble forward. In that instant, she searched through his robes and found what she was looking for.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"What the…?" Piccolo asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
Xellos coughed and hung his head in defeat. "How did you know, Lina?"  
  
"The Dark Heart is the only magical device I know from our world that creates stable teleportation gates. Did you forget that I'm Lina Inverse, Sorceress Extrordinare?"  
  
"Hmph. It appears that I underestimated you once again." His smile returned and he bowed in defeat.  
  
"With this we can go home!" Her eyes glittered and her smile widened. "Plus, this would give us some much needed gold when we get back!"  
  
The others, Xellos included, fell down with their legs standing up in the air! "Lina," Zel exclaimed getting up. "That magical device is too powerful to just sell off! What if it fell into the wrong hands?"  
  
"I'm confused," Gokuu complained, scratching his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it Zel," she said dismissively as she looked at Xellos. "You don't mind if I hold on to it, do you?"  
  
"Oh, no! Go ahead, Lina." Xellos said dejectedly.  
  
"If there's anything else…?" Vegeta spoke up impatiently.  
  
"Right!" Xellos said. He was all smiles now. He regained his composure and dusted himself off again. "Ready?"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Very well then. Follow me!" He took off. The others followed. ***Indeed, I did underestimate you, Lina Inverse! It doesn't matter. Soon, you and the others will be dead, and Vegeta will be mine! Or Valgav will be destroyed, whichever. One way or the other Vegeta, you fate belongs to me now!***  
  
Next: The Climactic battle! Valgav vs. Everybody! 


	15. The Final Battle!

1 Chapter 14  
  
  
  
"Where are we going, demon?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"We're nearly there," Xellos replied as the group flew through the air.  
  
"You said that two hours ago!" Vegeta was barely able to keep his rage in check.  
  
Xellos turned back to look at Vegeta, "Trust me!" he smiled.  
  
Vegeta frowned and looked over the landscape. They were flying over a desert now. The air was dry and hot. Eventually Xellos landed with everyone following.  
  
Heat rose from the cracked, dead ground. Jagged rocks jutted randomly from the earth. The sun was high overhead, and all that could be heard was a small breeze, vainly struggling to cool the parched desert.  
  
Gokuu looked around. "I don't see him. Where is he?"  
  
"He's here," Xellos confirmed. "You can count on that."  
  
"Valgav!" Vegeta bellowed, fists clenched. "Show yourself!"  
  
Silence. Gokuu, Gohan, and Trunks assumed defensive stances. "Be ready for anything!" Gokuu warned.  
  
Lina and Zelgadis had spells ready, waiting for the inevitable. The desert issued forth no sound. "What's the deal, Xellos?" Lina asked.  
  
"Well…there is one thing."  
  
"What?" she said as she turned toward him. He already blinked and appeared behind her. His hand chopped her neck, making her black out.  
  
"It's a trap!" Zel yelled, bringing his sword at the ready. The others ran to Lina's aid.  
  
Xellos was faster. He grabbed the Dark Heart from Lina before she even hit the ground. With his work done, he blinked again.  
  
"Son of a…" Vegeta cursed.  
  
"Don't worry about her!" Xellos's voice exclaimed. The z warriors looked up to the sky and saw the Trickster Priest hovering about a mile up. "You've got bigger troubles! Now!"  
  
The ground trembled and exploded in the middle of the group. Valgav, fully restored (and a bit pissed), flew slowly amidst the chaos eye glowing.  
  
"Welcome to your death!" he grinned evilly.  
  
Vegeta immediately went super saiyan and attacked. Fists and energy blasts assaulted Valgav, but he was able to deflect every blast and attack. Gohan and Piccolo joined the fight, but met similar resistance. Gohan's super saiyan form glowed and pulsed with every fist brought down on Valgav. Piccolo's kicks were equally ineffective and he went flying with an elbow to the stomach. Vegeta used the opportunity to bring his cupped fists down on Valgav's head like a battering ram, but he blurred with super-speed. His fists pulverized the ground, sending tremors out in every direction.  
  
Zel reached Lina's side and began chanting a healing spell. The others were moving faster than he could see, he caught a blur here and there, but that was about it. He noticed Trunks and Gokuu, who hadn't even transformed to super saiyan yet.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Zel yelled.  
  
If they heard they didn't acknowledge him. Their eyes and heads followed the battle as the blurring figures disappeared and reappeared at seemingly random places throughout the desert.  
  
"It's time." Gokuu stated. His eyes closed and his index finger went to his forehead, then he was gone.  
  
Xellos observed the battle from above, paying keen attention to Vegeta. His natural rage was an asset to the warriors, but that rage also made him careless. His point was brought home as he watched Valgav get under Vegeta's defenses and land a hard kick to his mid-section. He slammed through (!) a nearby mountain with such force that he nearly split it in two! Still, he jumped right back into the battle showing no signs of fatigue. ***Excellent Vegeta! Show me more! Show me your true power!***  
  
Xellos was so absorbed in the fight that he didn't notice Gokuu materialize right behind him. He felt someone tapping his shoulder and he turned in confusion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
All he saw was Gokuu's fist get extremely large in his vision. The impact of the punch caused him to drop the Dark Heart as he sailed down to the desert floor at about mach 2! Xellos exploded into the ground and found himself at the bottom of a newly formed crater. Blood slowly trickled from his lips.  
  
"RESTORATION!" Zel yelled. His hands glowed white and he put them on Lina's forehead. Her eyes opened slowly and focused.  
  
"Lina! Are you all right?"  
  
"Ugh…what hit me?  
  
"Xellos," he spat, "it was a trap after all."  
  
She smiled, "I expected that." She turned towards the sounds of the battle. "How are we doing?"  
  
"Could be better," he replied. "They move so fast! I can't keep up with them!"  
  
She stood up with Zel's help. "Well, " she said, still smiling. "Let's help our friends out!" She drew her sword and powered up. Zel did the same, and they charged into battle.  
  
Gohan grunted as Valgav's fist struck him across the face. He rolled with the attack and attempted to kick the godling, but he ducked. Gohan disengaged, and Piccolo appeared. He scored a hit on Valgav's chest, sending the mad godling reeling. Vegeta attacked next, kicking Valgav high up in the air during the brief second he was stunned. He brought his arms up and gathered his energy.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" The energy beam flew strait and true toward Valgav. He stopped his ascent and backhanded the blast away. With a guttural growl he flew back down and attacked!  
  
Gokuu's vision was full of Vegeta's batted-away attack, and almost got hit. He nearly dropped the Dark Heart. He put it in his boot and sailed down toward the fight.  
  
Trunks watched the battle and waited. His blood burned for combat, and he had to fight the impulse every time he saw his father get hit. He closed his eyes and concentrated, gathering his energy.  
  
Xellos's eyes opened. His whole body hurt! Normally, any punch from a human would do no damage to one such as him! He smiled. His suspicions were correct. Once Vegeta was in his clutches he would be put to great use! The saiyan race had the power to harm and possibly kill his kind! That made them the perfect weapon for his master who was currently warring with the others of his kind. He was his master's Priest and General. He was a secretive creature by nature, but his master was even more so. How she could've foreseen these events was beyond even Xellos's comprehension! Vegeta was the hinge for her plans, he needed to bring him back at all costs, and he would! He chuckled and blurred.  
  
Lina and Zelgadis brought their swords down on Valgav. Zel's sword had the red hue with his augmentation spell and came down hard on Valgav's back. His wings formed a barrier that deflected the attack. Undaunted, Zel pressed on. Lina attacked Valgav's side, looking for an opening. His arm and elbow deflected each attack. Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta attacked from the other sides but were each hard pressed to score a hit. Valgav was somehow stronger than ever before, and faster to boot!  
  
Trunks drew his blade and went true super saiyan. His hair grew long and golden, and his Capsule Corporation jacket disintegrated during the transformation. He blurred towards the battle but was stopped.  
  
"You'll fight me," Xellos declared. His staff was held in an attack position and he was smiling, his eyes glowing with malice.  
  
"All right." Trunks smile also held no mirth, only grim determination.  
  
The two squared off and attacked as one. Trunks' sword clanged against Xellos's staff sending shockwaves out in all directions. Trunks pressed on, causing Xellos to blink out. Thinking Xellos had super speed, the young super saiyan was confused when he couldn't detect him. He jumped immediately and back flipped, narrowly avoiding Xellos's swinging staff.  
  
"What are you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm a Mazoku," he stated smiling. "Literally translated: Race of Evil. In your world, Demon would be the closest approximation."  
  
Trunks frowned and gritted his teeth. "Piccolo was right!" He brought his sword up over his head and held his free arm out (Highlander style!-M.), preparing for Xellos's attack.  
  
Gokuu went super saiyan and attacked Valgav. With so many attackers now, Valgav was purely on the defensive. He was driven back by the furious barrage of blows from the z warriors. Lina and Zel had disengaged from the battle, powering up their spells. The coordinated attacks finally revealed an opening.  
  
"RA-TILT!"  
  
"DRAGON-SLAVE!"  
  
The combined might of the spells caused the surrounding sand to turn to glass. The explosion also centered close to the z warriors, sending them flying out in all directions! Valgav bore the brunt of the blast, but had his arms crossed in defense.  
  
"Hmph." He said. "Pathetic! You'll have to try harder than that!"  
  
"Damn!" Lina cursed. "Wasn't fast enough!"  
  
"Lina!" Zel warned, "Look out!"  
  
She barely dodged the black energy blast. The explosion sent her flying, and she landed hard, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
Zel screamed as he attacked. His sword thrust forward, aimed at Valgav's heart! Valgav stood there calmly. Zelgadis put all his strength behind the attack and thrusted! Valgav clasped both hands on the glowing blade right before impact. Zel struggled and tried to plunge the blade into his chest, but he wasn't strong enough.  
  
Valgav smiled, "This is how you met your end in my world, trying to save your loved one."  
  
"What?" Zel strained against the might of Valgav!  
  
"Yes. I believe I destroyed you like this!" His eye glowed blue bringing forth all of his power. Zel knew he couldn't dodge the blast at this range and closed his eyes.  
  
"Lina," he whispered.  
  
"NOO!" screamed Gohan who came out of nowhere. His massive forearm connected across Valgav's chin, causing him to drop the sword. He flew into another (conveniently placed-M.) mountain with the fury of a missile!  
  
"Get out of here!" Gohan screamed as he powered-up and flew after Valgav. Zel picked up his sword and an over to Lina.  
  
Trunks tensed in anticipation of Xellos. He didn't wait long, as Xellos blinked. Trunks jumped into the air and dodged his swinging attack. He swung his own sword down at Xellos's head, but Xellos was quicker and disappeared. Trunks landed and looked around him. He was unprepared when Xellos came at him from his blind side and impaled him with his staff! Blood gushed out of Trunks' mouth as Xellos raised hi off his feet.  
  
"It appears you can't hit me, but I can hit you!'  
  
"B…Bastard!" Trunks coughed. The strike missed his vital areas, but not by much. With his free hand he grasped the staff. "I'll…get you…yet!"  
  
Unmercifully, Xellos dislodged his staff. Trunks screamed as he fell to the ground. He slashed at Xellos, but he disappeared again. Blood flowed freely from his gaping wound. The blow wouldn't be immediately fatal, but he'd need time in a regen tank. Slowly, Trunks stood up.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta were at the mountain where Valgav slammed into. Both warriors were bleeding from various wounds but were undeterred. Suddenly the mountain exploded! Rocks became deadly shrapnel and the warriors used their auras to deflect the projectiles. Valgav floated where the center of the mountain used to be screaming, his back arched. Vegeta attacked, sending machine-gun-like blasts of energy balls at him. Gohan did the same from another angle. Piccolo and finally Gokuu joined him. The blasts hit Valgav and exploded, turning all the remaining rock in the area into dust! The blast cleared and Valgav hovered there still, a protective, shimmering barrier surrounded him.  
  
"Damn!" Vegeta cursed. "We didn't even scratch him!"  
  
"What do we do dad?" Gohan yelled.  
  
Gokuu gritted his teeth, "I don't know son. But we know what needs to be done."  
  
The warriors flew at Valgav and engaged him with fists and kicks!  
  
Lina was on her feet, still winded from Valgav. Zel was by her side. "Things aren't looking any better," he commented.  
  
"Where's Trunks?" she breathed.  
  
"He's fighting Xellos, and not having a good time by the looks of it."  
  
"Damn! Well, we can't go back! Zel, I'll go help Trunks. You go and help out the others."  
  
"And how do you propose I do that?"  
  
"You can use your healing magic. And, " her eyes brightened as she smiled, "be careful."  
  
He nodded, smiling back. He took off toward Valgav and the z fighters. Lina took a deep breath, and doubled over in pain. Blood trickled slowly down the corner of her mouth. At least one rib was broken, things certainly weren't looking good. She straightened up and flew over to Xellos and Trunks.  
  
Trunks was on the defensive. He tried attacking after Xellos but he always disappeared! His wound wasn't helping matters either. His movements were jerky and it became harder and harder for him to breathe.  
  
"What's wrong?" Xellos taunted. "Had enough yet?"  
  
"Shut up! cough I'm not through with you yet!"  
  
"Really? You're nothing more than a flea to me! I could destroy you anytime I wish."  
  
"Do you think…do you think this wound will stop me? I'm tougher than I look!"  
  
"So it seems…since I can't have you foiling my plans, I'm afraid you'll have to die."  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
Xellos called forth a dark globe of destruction and hurled it at Trunks. He took to the air to avoid it, but the globe followed him! The globe was about as fast as he was, and in his weakened condition it would catch up to him sooner or later. He turned suddenly and screamed, his arms held out. The globe approached but exploded before it reached him.  
  
"Interesting," Xellos said thoughtfully, then blurred.  
  
Trunks felt the energy blast hit him in the back, but his golden aura dissipated most of the damage. Xellos came from below with another energy attack but he kicked it away. This time Trunks blurred and was able to score a slash across Xellos's back. Xellos screamed in pain!  
  
"It appears that I underestimated you," he grunted.  
  
"I don't need this to kill you, demon!" He sheathed his sword and attacked Xellos with his fists. Xellos was able to dodge most of the blows, but Trunks was too powerful. Trunks backhanded him and Xellos flew once again to the ground, slamming hard.  
  
"Nice," Xellos muttered smiling.  
  
Vegeta slammed into Piccolo from Valgav's attack. The two warriors were sent sprawling on the ground. "It's no use!" Valgav screamed. "You cannot defeat me! Accept your fate and die!"  
  
His wings whooshed forward as thousands of the deadly, crystalline shards flew towards the warriors. Gokuu and Gohan landed in front of their downed friends and screamed. Their blazing auras combined, creating a protective shield from the poisonous shards. Gokuu's form grew slightly as he achieved ascended super saiyan. The additional power increased their barrier from the next barrage of shards.  
  
"Gokuu," Piccolo muttered weakly. His regeneration factor was in high gear, but his wounds were starting to show their effect. He got up slowly, as did Vegeta. Blood flowed from the corners of Vegeta's eyes, and he was in worse shape than Piccolo. Vegeta screamed, and added his strength to the barrier. Piccolo raised his hands out in front of him and grunted, adding his power to the effort.  
  
Valgav smiled. "Very good! But, can your little shield protect you from my most powerful attack?"  
  
Gokuu's eyes went wide, "His energy! It jumping!" He poured forth more energy into the barrier.  
  
"I'm here to help!" Zel exclaimed as he landed behind them.  
  
"BARRIER!" His spell encircled the aura/barrier reinforcing it.  
  
"Let's find out then," Valgav laughed. His eye glowed and he brought his arms out to his left and right, crucifixion style, and his index fingers pointed outward. He brought them behind his back and a clap of thunder rumbled from him. His fingers swung forth and touched each other pointing at the z warriors. A white beam sprang forth from his fingers and flew straight toward the warriors!  
  
The beam hit the barrier and bent it! Gokuu went true saiyan to get more power, and the aura/barrier held! Valgav didn't let up, though! His beam still came at the group, showing no signs of stopping!  
  
"We can't keep this up for long!" Gohan shouted as he achieved second level. Vegeta also went to second level to get more power.  
  
"Don't decrease your energy!" Gokuu exclaimed. "If you do, we're dead!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! How long can you keep this up?" Valgav taunted. "You'll run out of power sooner or later, then you'll die!"  
  
"He's right!" Zel yelled, straining to keep his spell up.  
  
"Concentrate!" Vegeta and Piccolo bellowed in unison.  
  
The white-hot beam still kept coming…  
  
Trunks blurred down to where Xellos was. He appeared above him and sent an energy blast at him. Xellos blurred before the attack arrived and rematerialized right next to Trunks. At point blank range, Trunks had no way of dodging Xellos's energy blast. He went crashing to the ground!  
  
Xellos appeared over the fallen warrior from the future. "It seems that I have won this one!" His hand raised and began to glow.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Then, he heard a strange sound, it sounded like singing!  
  
(I won't subject you to it. For those in the know, you know how to stop Xellos. For those who don't, he can't stand psychological warfare. Especially singing. See, he lives off of negative emotions. That's his nourishment. When people are angry, sad, etc. he's getting full absorbing all that negative stuff. His one weakness is singing, especially happy, sappy, music. Songs of Love and Happiness turn badass Xellos into a blithering idiot! Don't ask me! That's how the manga and anime goes! Here endeth the lesson.-M)  
  
"Ahhh! What's that? Beautiful music! Nooo!" A huge sweatdrop formed on Xellos's forehead and he fell to the ground twitching uncontrollably.  
  
Lina smiled inwardly to herself. ***Score one for Amelia! Her songs of Love and Justice, while corny, are the only ingredients needed to render Xellos powerless***  
  
Trunks stared wide-eyed. He got up slowly and saw Lina approach him singing a children's song of love. A sweatdrop appeared on his head and he stared at her quizzically.  
  
"Stop! Stop! I'm sorry Lina! I didn't mean it!" Xellos twitched under the powerful might of Lina's torture!  
  
"Serves you right!" she exclaimed. She grabbed him by the scruff of his robe and pulled him close to her. "Now, you're going to help us, right?" She smiled evilly at him.  
  
Xellos raised his hands up in surrender. "Of course, Lina! Whatever you say! Just no more singing, please? I can't stand it!"  
  
"Good. RESTORATION!" She put her hand on Trunks wound and healed it.  
  
Trunks breathed in sharply. The pain was gone, and the wound was closing fast! He could feel his energy returning with each breath he took!  
  
"Now Xellos," Lina commanded, "what was your plan here?"  
  
"Uhh…that's a secret?"  
  
Lina sang a few bars of another children's song until he relented. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you! No more singing!"  
  
"Out with it then!"  
  
He told her and Trunks of his plan to capture Vegeta for his master and of his plans to double-cross Valgav. Xellos was not happy about the situation he was in now. Trunks look of pure rage and hatred didn't help. He went for his sword, but Lina stopped him.  
  
"No, we need him alive! He's the only one who can bring Bulma back! That is, if you're telling the truth."  
  
"Yes," Xellos sighed, "I can still bring her back to life. All I need to do is grab her soul at the moment of Valgav's death."  
  
"Great!" Lina said clasping her hands. "All we gotta do is kill him. Any ideas?"  
  
"He is stronger than I," Xellos admitted. "I could find no weakness in this rendition of Valgav. I'm sorry."  
  
"There's got to be a way," Trunks cried. "Everyone has a weakness."  
  
"We'll have to find one soon," Lina declared as she pointed to the battle.  
  
"Damn!" Trunks cursed as he powered-up and flew after them.  
  
"Wait for us!" Lina yelled. "Oh, well. RAY-WING!" She took off after him, dragging Xellos behind her.  
  
The warriors' energy barrier was weakening by the second. Piccolo and Zelgadis were down on one knee straining to keep their powers up. "I can't keep this up for much longer!" Zel screamed.  
  
"We've got to!" Gokuu said resolutely. "Just hold on!"  
  
The warriors struggled to keep the barrier intact. "It's no use!" Valgav taunted, pouring on the power! "I can feel your energy giving way! Your time is at an end!"  
  
The others screamed under the strain! Zel passed out, too weak to continue. The barrier weakened, causing the white beam to inch closer to our heroes! Piccolo fell next. The barrier weakened more!  
  
"Hold!" Gokuu screamed.  
  
"Trying…dad!" Gohan answered back, his face was dripping with sweat from the concentration! Vegeta screamed, tapping into his rage, giving him new reserves of strength. Still, Valgav's beam inched closer!  
  
Valgav laughed insanely, secure in the fact that he had his enemies right where he wanted them. He didn't notice the golden aura coming at him! Trunks hit Valgav with all the force he had! His kick connected squarely with Valgav's jaw, dislocating it, and more importantly, ending his attack. Valgav recovered quickly and spun around, attempting to roundhouse kick his new assailant. Trunks was fast enough to evade the attack and sent a punishing fist into Valgav's midsection! Trunks then punted Valgav into the air, blurred, and continued his assault.  
  
Lina was busy casting healing spells on the others, giving them more energy. Xellos stood beside her like a loyal pet, much to his chagrin. Zel and Piccolo were revived and the others were regaining their strength.  
  
"How long do you think Trunks can hold out?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Not for much longer," Vegeta replied as he watched his son from the future fight the mad god one-on-one.  
  
Trunks blocked a powerful forearm attack and followed with one of his that was similarly blocked. His speed was equal to the god's and his strength was nearly a match. The battle continued back and forth, neither gaining a significant advantage. "Annoying insect!" Valgav cursed. "You dare interfere?"  
  
Trunks didn't reply, letting his fists do the talking. They connected with a one-two combination that sent Valgav back toward the ground. Trunks spent a precious second powering up, his outline now glowing pure silver. He blurred next to Valgav and brought his arm up just in time to block a high kick! Valgav's claws came at Trunks with a ferocity that he never encountered before.  
  
"He's doing pretty good," Gokuu said approvingly.  
  
"We need to end this," Vegeta said as he powered up. "I'll not let my son fall before man or god!" Fully charged, he flew at Valgav and entered the fray.  
  
"We do need to get back in there," Gohan said as he powered up and joined the battle.  
  
Gokuu and Piccolo nodded as they flew after Gohan. Lina and Zel looked at Xellos. "What are you going to do to help?" Zel asked.  
  
"Regrettably there isn't much," he shrugged.  
  
"Come on," Lina said exasperatingly. "There's got to be some way!"  
  
"The only way I know for sure is to use the fabled weapons of light. That's how we beat him last time. But this Valgav is much stronger than the one we faced. I don't have a clue how to beat him."  
  
"A lot of help you are," Zel said sarcastically. He turned to Lina, "Hey, what about the Giga-Slave?"  
  
She tensed. "I'll try it if it comes to that, but that spell could easily destroy this galaxy!"  
  
"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing while our friends are in the thick of things!" Zel said slamming his fist to the ground in frustration.  
  
"Let's go," she said and flew toward the battle. The others followed.  
  
Valgav was hard pressed to mount any type of offense against his foes. The came from all angles and were all at full power! Suddenly, he saw Xellos! He smiled, now the balance would turn! Lina would die as well as the others! He could then continue his quest to reshape the world according to his beliefs and there would be no one able to stop him!  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Vegeta's knee to his back! The force of the blow caused him to fly forward into Gokuu's and Gohan's combined Kamehameha Wave!. He didn't have the time to defend himself from the attack. The wave enveloped him and exploded! Valgav screamed in pain. He fell to the ground, but Trunks and Vegeta were there. Vegeta issued forth his Final Flash and Trunks used his special attack that blasted Valgav higher into the air. Piccolo attacked from above with his Special Beam Cannon that sent Valgav spiraling to the ground. His landing caused small earthquakes to issue out in all directions.  
  
"Got him!" Gokuu exclaimed in triumph.  
  
Through blurry eyes, Valgav saw Xellos approach him. "Help me," he coughed.  
  
"Sorry, Valgav. New plan." He smiled.  
  
Valgav's eye glistened. "You betrayed me!" His form started to glow, and the ground shook with his power.  
  
"It's over Valgav," Xellos said calmly. He pointed his staff at the angered body of Valgav.  
  
"Not yet, it isn't!" Xellos fired a blast of pure dark force at Valgav who, impossibly, batted it away.  
  
The others were on him them. His wings, knees, arms, and legs blocked kicks, punches, sword slashes, and energy blasts. He drew the power within himself and arched his back and screamed. The sheer force created a dark globe that expanded around him and shot out in all directions, hitting the heroes (even Xellos!)! The shockwave caused even the warriors in the air to fall to the ground. Lina got knocked into Zel and sent them sprawling to the ground. Lina landed on top of him. "I think we made him mad," Zel said casually.  
  
The others were regaining their feet when Valgav reached his true form. His form suddenly went all black and dark smoke drifted off him like wind. His good eye glowed a deep blood red, and he screamed again in rage! The whole planet shook under the mad god's awesome power!  
  
"You'll pay for this Xellos!" His voice was more demonic now, and insane.  
  
"Perhaps the direct approach wasn't such a good idea after all," Xellos sweatdropped as he stared in awe.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Gokuu and Gohan yelled as they sent their attack.  
  
The blast hit Valgav's form and exploded, creating more tremors. The blast cleared and Valgav appeared unharmed.  
  
"This…is bad," Gohan commented.  
  
"This is the end!" the being-that-used-to-be-Valgav bellowed. He thrusted his hand out and Gohan was hit by an invisible force that sent him flying!  
  
Piccolo and Gokuu were hit next, their forms disappearing beyond the horizon! Trunks and Vegeta stared in horror!  
  
"Cast your spell, Lina!" Zel said with a hint of urgency.  
  
She nodded, and began casting the Giga-Slave. Xellos flew into her, disrupting her spell! "Don't think that I've forgotten about you," Valgav exclaimed.  
  
"No!" Zel cried as he assumed a defensive stance at her feet.  
  
Valgav extended a finger, "Out of the way, pitiful creature!" Zelgadis went flying and landed hard on the ground. The sickening crunch, and the pain told him that several of his ribs were broken.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta regained their composure and flew to Lina's side. They powered up to their fullest.  
  
"You'll have to get through us first, bastard!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Trunks winced, he knew this was going to hurt! Valgav roared in anger, and attacked father and son. Vegeta and Trunks tried to defend, but Valgav was now stronger and faster beyond all measure! Valgav made short work of the proud father and son team. They both fell to the ground, and depowered from super saiyan form. Xellos tried to stand, but couldn't. An invisible force held him tightly in its grip. It picked him up and flung him aside like a rag doll.  
  
"It's just you and me now, Lina."  
  
"Go to hell, monster! DRAGON-SLAVE!" She angled the blast toward his feet, realizing that it probably wouldn't do much to him head-on.  
  
The blast sent her flying as well (smoking and charred!). Valgav disappeared in the explosion, but she could hear his screams of rage and frustration as she narrowly avoided his lethal grasp! She was able to land on her feet and charged up another Dragon-Slave spell. Her eyes darted left and right, searching for any sign of Valgav. She saw Zelgadis try to stand and fail. She flew over to him.  
  
"Zel! How are you doing?"  
  
"Cough I've…been better." A small trickle of blood sprinkled from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Ribs…broken. Head's…a little…woozy. Cough I've felt better…Lina." He was finally able to stand.  
  
"How much energy you got left for spells?"  
  
"One…maybe two cough spells…at most. You?"  
  
"I've got enough left to cast the Giga-Slave, if I can get a chance."  
  
"Oh, great."  
  
"I'm here for you," she said soothingly. She couldn't look at him, else she would've burst to tears.  
  
He nodded weakly, coughed and doubled over in pain. She caught him and gently lowered him back down to the ground. Her tears started to come, but she didn't care. Valgav needed to pay for all the suffering he caused! "Lina," he started weakly.  
  
"Hush, Zel. Conserve your strength."  
  
"I'm…sorry," he said.  
  
"What?" She looked at him now and she saw that tears were running down his face.  
  
"It's…my fault that we're still here. If we took your advice, we'd be home now, and…," he winced from the pain, "…and you'd probably still be alive at this time."  
  
"Don't talk like that," she admonished, her voice trembling. "We're not dead yet."  
  
"We're as good as…"  
  
"Dead?" came Valgav's voice from behind her. "Soon, very soon you all shall be."  
  
Lina's eyes were wide in fear and shock. She turned slowly to face the darkness that was Valgav. "It looks like this is the end," it taunted.  
  
"You can't ever give up hope, Valgav," she whispered. "Hope gives our lives some meaning."  
  
"A fallacy!" He appeared in front of her and backhanded her. She sprawled to the grown, skidding next to Zel. "I bring hope to a wronged world! It is I who will remake the world the way it should be! Everyone gets a second chance."  
  
"Your way is wrong!" Lina spat. "No one has the right to remake a world in their own image!"  
  
"She's right," Zel said weakly, standing once again. He drew his sword and stood defensively in front of Lina. "We have a right to determine our own destiny, not have someone dictate one for us!"  
  
"It won't matter for you two. Soon you will all see the righteousness of my cause! Soon you will understand the truth!"  
  
"You don't know truth!" Vegeta said weakly. Valgav turned to face Vegeta. His right arm hung limply at his side, but his form glowed with super saiyan energy once more. He held his unconscious son up with his good arm. "All those innocents you killed were kids once. When do those who you are trying to save stop becoming innocent?"  
  
"Regrettable losses," Valgav declared. "They will be made whole again when my plans are complete."  
  
"You really are a monster!" Gokuu said from above. He held the unconscious forms of Piccolo and his son across his shoulders. "You would kill all life in your delusional attempt to better society? You're no better than Freeza or Cell!" He laid his son and Piccolo down gently on the ground. He pointed a finger accusingly at Valgav. "It's beings like you that squander your talents! Instead of using your gifts to help others, you use them to harm and destroy!" Gokuu was trembling with rage! His true super saiyan outline pulsed with pain and anger! "I…can't…let…you…do…this!"  
  
Gokuu screamed and powered up. He flew headlong at Valgav, all pretense of defense was gone. He was now a pure killing machine! Blows struck Valgav, but they didn't seem to affect him!  
  
Vegeta stared at Gokuu wide-eyed. He felt Gokuu's rage and it was comparable to his own! He joined the fray, using his anger to propel him forward.  
  
"You both don't understand," Valgav said matter-of-factly. "You will see soon enough." He clawed Gokuu who didn't even bother to block. The blow left black scars that festered in the wound. He kicked Vegeta into near unconsciousness, but the saiyan warrior did not fall.  
  
Lina stared amazed. They were both giving their all, trying to save their planet and their friends. It wasn't enough though. It wasn't due to a lack of trying, but they just weren't strong enough. It was a true testament to their resolve though. Neither Gokuu nor Vegeta stayed down. Gokuu went super kaioken as a desperation move, and fared better but not by much.  
  
"Die!" Gokuu cried.  
  
"Fall, monster!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Never!" Gokuu went to kick Valgav's face but he caught his foot and wrenched it to the side, causing Gokuu to sail and land next to Xellos. The Dark Hart came loose from his boot, but he didn't notice. Xellos, however, did. He quietly picked it up after Gokuu rushed back to the fray. Trunks was awake now and also joined the desperate battle. Lina cursed herself for her inability to help! Zel stood, sword ready, waiting for his chance to strike.  
  
"GALICK-GUN!"  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"  
  
The energy bolts converged on the mad god and exploded with great force! Trunks followed up with his attack, but Valgav appeared unscathed.  
  
Gokuu turned to Vegeta, "I've got an idea! Keep him busy for a minute."  
  
"Is that all?" Vegeta growled. He blurred and got in the face of Valgav, fists flying! Trunks attacked, slashing his sword across Valgav's back, slicing through one wing.  
  
Gokuu backed off from attacking and raised his arms up in the air. Slowly, glowing motes of energy converged into a blue energy ball above his head, and it was getting bigger!  
  
Now's my chance, Lina thought. She looked over at Zel. He could barely stand, but he threw himself into battle against the mad god. Lina took in a deep breath, and charged her talismans. The two talismans on her wrists, one on her belt and one on her cloak glowed, giving her more power! ***This is it! It's now or never!***  
  
"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night! Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"  
  
Lina's form began to glow an eerie gold, and she was suffused with power!  
  
"GIGA-SLAVE!"  
  
The Lord of Nightmares entered her body, and they became as one. The ground surrounding her shook, and pieces of earth involuntarily shot upward by the power she now wielded. Calmly, she started walking toward the fighting warriors.  
  
"So, you used the Giga-Slave?" Valgav said mockingly. "It will do you…"  
  
His speech was cut short by Vegeta and Trunks as they both punched him in the face! Capitalizing on the situation, the blurred and reformed on either side of the mad god and pressured him with more kicks and punches, trying to keep him off-guard. Zel used the last of his spell energy to heal the two warriors as they kept up the attack, then he passed out. Valgav kicked Trunks across the face, but he flipped, rolled with the blow, and landed on his feet in a defensive stance. Vegeta brought his forearm around but was blocked by Valgav. Vegeta pressed the attack until he was pounded into the ground by Valgav's might!  
  
"Bastard!" Vegeta coughed as he slowly stood up from the ground.  
  
"I can't be killed!" Valgav screamed insanely. He punched Trunks in the stomach, which caused the brave warrior to de-power and pass out.  
  
Valgav was about to strike the killing blow on Trunks, but was tackled by Vegeta before he could do it! The struggling figures crashed to the ground. Thundering explosions could be heard across the landscape as the two combatants traded blows!  
  
Lina appeared next to Zel and put a glowing hand on his forehead. He was still knocked out, but his breathing came easier. There was another thunderous sound and Vegeta skidded and stopped next to Lina. He got up, saw Lina's calm look, and his eyes went wide. "What are you?"  
  
"I am the Lord of Nightmares," she replied in a calm voice. "I am the Creator and the Destroyer. I am here for Valgav."  
  
"He's that way," Vegeta pointed. ***She's just as powerful as Valgav! So this must be her true power! I hope it's enough!***  
  
She turned to Valgav who was walking toward them. "It is time to put your schemes to an end," she declared.  
  
He smiled and laughed. "Do what you will. It won't matter in the end." He snarled and flew at her. She calmly met his attack blow for blow.  
  
Vegeta turned to his son then looked over at Gokuu. "Aren't you ready yet?" he howled.  
  
"Just a little more time," Gokuu strained. "Keep…him busy…for…just…a…little…while…longer!"  
  
"Blasted, son of a goody two shoe, stupid, idiotic…" Vegeta cursed as he flew over to help Lina.  
  
Lina and Valgav were evenly matched now that she held the power of the Lord of Nightmares. Both used their powers to their fullest, but neither could gain the upper hand. "So it is that I face the Lord of Nightmares again," Valgav stated.  
  
"Your time has come," was the reply.  
  
The two locked hands in a contest of wills, their auras sparking and sending lightning out in all directions! Vegeta was forced to cover his eyes from the display of power! He was forced to stop from going any further, their power was too much for him!  
  
"I will still destroy you!" Valgav screamed insanely. He pushed against Lina and broke off their grapple. He called forth an annihilation beam that scream toward Lina.  
  
She raised her left hand, and dissipated the beam as it struck. She called forth a beam of her own, but Valgav batted it aside. The beam came straight at Vegeta, but he dodged it. The beam exploded behind him, sending rock and dirt everywhere. Lina conjured more annihilation balls and directed them toward her target. Valgav took to the air and blasted each ball out of existence. Lina flew off after him and they continued their battle in the sky.  
  
"Now would be a good time, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled urgently.  
  
"Almost," Gokuu strained. The blue energy above his head was getting larger as he gathered more life energy from the planet and everything around him. The ball was huge, and getting bigger by the second!  
  
Vegeta charged up to his fullest and flew after Valgav and Lina. He attempted to kick Valgav, but he dodged and narrowly missed Lina with his attack! She was engaged in hand to hand combat as well, but wasn't making much headway. Vegeta struck again, and this time landed a hard right across Valgav's face sending him to the ground! He put his arms forward and gathered his energy. Lina called forth a large globe of darkness and sent it down toward Valgav. Vegeta put everything he had into his Final Flash and sent it along as well. When their beams hit, there was no explosion! Vegeta and Lina/Lord of Nightmares were surprised to see Valgav holding each beam in each hand, staving off his destruction! Lina and Vegeta poured on the power, but the mad god was defending!  
  
"Now, Kakarot!"  
  
"Go!" Gokuu screamed as he hurled his energy ball toward Valgav. The ball moved slowly but surely towards its intended target!  
  
"Is that all you got!" Valgav screamed as he strained to keep the two powerful energy rays at bay. "I am Valgav! I am invincible!"  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta growled as he put all of his energy into his attack. His blast came down stronger now, but Valgav still held his ground.  
  
Lina/Lord of Nightmares put all her power behind her sphere of destruction, yet still he refused to fall! She did notice Gokuu's energy ball coming slowly but inexorably toward Valgav from the back. Lina could feel her tenuous hold on the Lord of Nightmares begin to slip away. This was the most dangerous time! If she lost control she'd die and send the entire world (if not the entire galaxy) with her! She struggled to maintain control!  
  
Valgav laughed, "I can feel your power slipping! In a few seconds you both will have nothing left! Your end draws near!"  
  
"Don't bet on it!" Gokuu exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Valgav said as he turned. He noticed the large energy ball coming toward him. His glowing eye went wide! It was almost on top of him!  
  
"No! I can't let it end like this!"  
  
Vegeta screamed as he put the last of his energy in his blast. Lina/Lord of Nightmares glanced over at him. "Do not let up," she warned. "Keep attacking!"  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta felt his power rise! He looked down and saw Trunks, arms extended giving him his energy! Trunks was down on one knee and strained to keep focused, but the energy he was giving renewed Vegeta, and he poured it on!  
  
Gokuu's Spirit Bomb hit Valgav, who could do nothing to defend against it. The hit caused Valgav to falter, which made him lose control of Vegeta and Lina's energy attacks. The three attacks combined into one as they struck Valgav! Valgav's death scream could be heard over the explosion! His scream of rage and pain echoed across the land, until he disintegrated from the combined might of the saiyans and Lina/Lord of Nightmares!  
  
Lina de-powered first and promptly passed out. Vegeta caught her and gently hovered down to the ground. Gokuu breathed heavily, and his arms were limp at his sides. He smiled, "We did it!" Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Yes you did," came Xellos's voice. The two saiyans turned to face him. He stood there smiling; a small red jewel was in the palm of his hand. He tossed it to Vegeta who caught it. "Well done! That is your Bulma's soul. Once you wake up your green friend over there he should be able to revive her with no complications."  
  
"Demon!" Trunks spattered as he struggled to stand, "Stay away from him father! He plans to take you back with him!"  
  
Vegeta was still in super saiyan form and he crouched defensively. "Better get those ideas out of your head before I take it off!" he warned.  
  
Gokuu assumed a defensive stance as well. Trunks limped over to his father and drew his sword. "Yes, well.." Xellos stammered as he scratched his head, "that was the old plan."  
  
"What plan do you have now?" Gokuu asked angrily.  
  
"That…" he said raising his finger, "is a secret!" He disappeared!  
  
"Damn that Xellos!" Vegeta cursed. "When I see him next time, I'll kill him!"  
  
Lina moaned as she started to come to. "What happened?" she asked weakly. "Did we win?"  
  
"Yeah," Gokuu replied. "We won."  
  
"How did you get so powerful?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"That was the Giga-Slave. It's a spell that calls forth the Lord of Nightmares, a very powerful force on my world. There is a danger with casting that spell. The chance is that the spell could go haywire, destroying the world and beyond."  
  
"No way!" Gokuu exclaimed wide-eyed.  
  
"Yep, that's why I try not to use that spell. It nearly killed me once."  
  
"What is to be done with Xellos?" Vegeta asked. "How are we going to get you home?"  
  
"That's easy," Gokuu said smiling. "I took the Dark Heart from Xellos a while ago." He patted himself down looking for the gem. "Now where is it? Oh yeah, I remember!" He took of his boot and turned it upside down, but no gem fell out.  
  
"What?" Gokuu said. "But, it was right here! I put it in my boot!"  
  
"I'll bet Xellos has it," Lina sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Darn!" Gokuu cursed.  
  
"If it's all right with you, I'd like to get back to the Palace and revive my wife."  
  
"Sure, Vegeta. We'll be going back as soon as we gather everyone."  
  
Lina limped over to Zel and knelt down beside him. Her hand brushed his cheek and he smiled! His eyes opened slowly and his smile grew wider. "Hey," he said weakly. "I take it we won?"  
  
"Yep, thanks to yours truly. Oh, and the others help out a bit too."  
  
"I'd better be included," he stated with mock seriousness. He held his hand out and she grabbed it helping him up.  
  
"You are," she soothed. "We got Bulma's soul back too! Gokuu, Trunks, and Vegeta are getting the other two and we're heading back to the Palace."  
  
"Good," he grunted. "I could use a good week's rest."  
  
"You're not the only one," she remarked.  
  
Lina and Zel held each other as they limped over to where the others were gathered. Gokuu and Vegeta picked up the others and held hands. "Ready?"  
  
"Let's go!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Right!" Gokuu put his index finger to his forehead and they were whisked away to the Palace.  
  
  
  
Next: The Revival of Bulma! It's time to go home! See us next chapter so I can wrap up this thing!  
  
Notes: I apologize for this lengthy chapter. I kinda got carried away a bit. I hope it had enough action for ya! The ending won't be as long, I promise! –M. 


	16. The End! And a New Beginning!!!

1 Chapter 15  
  
  
  
There was a feeling of quiet unease at the Palace in the Clouds. Vegeta handed over the soul gem to Dende and he got to work. The others were getting their wounds treated, but everyone was still uneasy. Xellos had the Dark Heart, which had the capability to send Lina and Zelgadis back to their home world. His plan to kidnap Vegeta was also known to the others now. Zel and Lina slept together in one of the bedrooms; they were both exhausted, expending all of their sorcerous might during the final battle against Valgav. Trunks smiled faintly as he watched the two lovebirds finally at peace. He quietly closed the bedroom door and walked out to the foyer.  
  
***It's all well and good that mom will be back soon, but I still feel empty. If only the dragonballs still existed in my time! I need you mom! Without you, there's nothing for me to go back to in my time.*** He sighed, and continued to the foyer. When he got there he saw Gokuu staring up at the sky. "Hey Gokuu."  
  
"Hey Trunks! That was one tough battle, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but we pulled through." He looked at Gokuu imploringly. "Gokuu? There's something I've been wanting to ask you."  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Is there any other way to get to Overworld aside from dying?"  
  
Gokuu looked at him confusedly, "Why would you want to go to the Overworld?"  
  
"I miss MY mother. There's nothing for me back in my time. Everyone's dead, or soon will be. Mom and I were the only ones able to help the less fortunate, and with her gone, it's too much for me to handle."  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks, but the only way I know to get to the Overworld is to die. Sorry."  
  
Trunks frowned, "Thanks anyway Gokuu."  
  
"It's time," Piccolo called. "Dende thinks he found a way to bring Bulma back."  
  
"Great!" Gokuu said excitedly. Trunks and Gokuu rushed to the room where Bulma's body was held in stasis.  
  
Vegeta, Piccolo, Mr. Popo and Dende were standing next to Bulma's body. Dende's hands were glowing white and he held out the soul gem over Bulma's head. Gokuu and Trunks were hushed by Vegeta when they entered the room. Dende's eyes were closed in concentration, as he chanted the ritual to put her soul back into her body. Everyone watched in awe as the gem levitated from Dende's hands and hovered over Bulma's chest. The gem started to glow bright red and hummed with energy. Vegeta held his breath, fists clenched in anticipation! A red aura grew from the gem and moved over to Bulma's body. Agonizing minutes passed, until the gem stopped glowing. Spent, the gem was now a brown rock and it fell to the ground, it's magic spent. More seconds passed with no results. Vegeta's scowl grew bigger, until she stirred!  
  
"She moving!" Gokuu exclaimed.  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta said breathlessly.  
  
She stirred. Her eyes opened and focused on her husband. "V…Vegeta? What happened?"  
  
Vegeta smiled (!). "It's okay, Bulma. You've come back to me! Everything's going to be all right now!"  
  
She smiled back at him and took his hand in hers. A rousing chorus of celebration echoed throughout the Palace!  
  
Lina awoke first. Her eyes opened dreamily as she took in the sleeping, peaceful form of Zel. His wounds were bandaged and his breathing was deep. She smiled as she looked upon his face and laid her head back down on his exposed chest. She had a wonderful feeling of peace, wishing this day wouldn't end. She laid in his arms for hours, until he finally awoke.  
  
"Good morning," he said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning," she answered back with a sigh. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Oh yeah. You?"  
  
"Mmmm. Yes."  
  
"Do you…want to get up?"  
  
"Not right now, let's stay here for a while longer." They hugged each other and stayed in bed until the sun came up.  
  
Everyone else celebrated the day with the return of Bulma. Dende and Mr. Popo were very busy preparing food and getting everything set up. Gokuu and Gohan were talking of Gohan's studies abroad, younger Trunks was spending time with his father and mother, Goten, Tien, and Krillin were playing games, the only others beside Lina and Zel who weren't partying were Piccolo and Future Trunks. They excused themselves quietly from the party and were brooding in silence back at the foyer.  
  
Piccolo was still upset over the treachery of Xellos, and he was still out there. Xellos was subtle and quite powerful. He would be an opponent that would prove hard to defeat. Probably just as hard as Valgav had been. Piccolo did not relish the thought of another battle so soon after the one they just fought. It brought more frustration to him to realize that him, along with the other z warriors couldn't pick up his energy signature until he revealed himself. By that time, Xellos could be right on top of them ready to attack!  
  
Trunks was lost in his memories and thoughts. Bulma had been successfully revived and everything would return to normal here, thanks to Gokuu and his friends. If only Babidi and that Buu creature never appeared! His mother's death had been a needless one, thanks to that pink creature's insane bloodlust. At least she was alive again in this timeline. Still, it wasn't his mother. His mother was turned into a cookie and eaten, without so much regard as someone eating a bowl of rice. Memories flooded him, happy times between his mother and himself, times he spent training with his mentor, Gohan, destroying the androids and Cell, helping to rebuild humanity from the ground up. A single tear dropped from his cheek as he felt despair grip him. It wasn't fair! He had to find a way to bring back his mother! There had to be a way!  
  
The night passed away uneventfully. Lina and Zel got out of bed to get some food and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. Bulma, young Trunks, and Vegeta already said their good-byes and headed for home. Gohan said goodbye as well, his studies needed to be resumed. He took Goten home as well. Krillin, Yaumcha, and Tien went their separate ways, leaving Gokuu, Future Trunks and Piccolo behind to look for a way to find the elusive Xellos. The warriors greeted Lina and Zel the following morning.  
  
"Good morning!" Gokuu said smiling.  
  
The two other worlders blushed and smiled back. Trunks and Piccolo looked more serious than Gokuu and nodded their greetings. "So everything's turned out okay! Things were a little scary for a bit, but we won!" Lina was very happy this morning.  
  
"We're not out of the woods yet," Piccolo said flatly. "We still need to find Xellos, and get you back to your world."  
  
"Yeah," Gokuu confirmed. "The three of us decided to let the others return home. We'll take it from here."  
  
"Thanks," Lina replied. "We can't thank you enough for everything you all have done for us."  
  
"Yeah," Zel said appreciatively, "thanks."  
  
"No problem! What are friends for?" Gokuu said.  
  
Trunks said nothing while the others talked, he stared at Lina intensely. She noticed and walked over to him. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you in private."  
  
"Uh…okay." She turned to the others, "We'll be right back."  
  
The rounded the corner and walked back toward the inside of the palace. When they got to the main hall Trunks stopped. Lina looked at him questioningly. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Before you say anything," he started, looking Lina squarely in the eyes, "I want you to hear me out."  
  
She nodded, "Sure."  
  
"I want…I want to go with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to go with you back to your world. There's nothing for me here, and there's nothing for me back in my time. I can't stay here, and I can't go back. This is the only other option left for me."  
  
"But…" she started, "my world is very different from yours. The technology of my world isn't nearly as advanced as this one."  
  
He smiled ruefully. "In my time there isn't much technology. I lived without it."  
  
She started to say something else, but thought better of it. She smiled at him," Sure! Why not? We'd be glad to have you tag along! It'll be fun!"  
  
Trunks smiled back," Thank you!"  
  
The two walked back and were in for a surprise! There, Zel, Gokuu and Piccolo were all in defensive stances. Across from them was Xellos, smiling as usual!  
  
"You picked a great place to fight," Gokuu said.  
  
"I'm not here to fight," Xellos laughed, "I'm here to take the others home."  
  
"Right," Zel said sarcastically," I hope you won't take offense if we don't exactly trust you."  
  
"I'm hurt," Xellos said with mock dejection.  
  
"It's okay," Lina called out. The others turned to her with questioning expressions.  
  
"Lina?" Zel asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she replied back casually. She walked up to Xellos and smiled back at him.  
  
Xellos sweatdropped and tried to back up, but Piccolo was behind him in an instant, giving Xellos no room to maneuver.  
  
"Hi Xellos!" she said evilly.  
  
"Uh, hi Lina," he stammered.  
  
"We're almost ready to go."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Yep. There's just one thing I need to do first."  
  
"What's that Lina?"  
  
"This." She punched him in the gut. Xellos doubled over, coughing. "That's what you get for messing with us!" Her rage was a sight to behold! Both Trunks and Gokuu smiled as they watched Lina punch, kick, and punch Xellos some more. Satisfied in her work she grabbed the Dark Heart from Xellos. "Now we can go."  
  
"Whatever you say Lina," Xellos said shakily.  
  
She walked over to Gokuu and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked, blushing.  
  
"That's for being a true friend. I can't thank you enough for all the help you gave."  
  
"It was my pleasure," he replied, still blushing. "Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."  
  
She smiled. "You never know."  
  
Zel and Piccolo shook hands, saying their good-byes, then Zel shook hands with Gokuu. "It's been a pleasure, I think." Zel said.  
  
"Till next time," Gokuu replied.  
  
"What are you going to do Trunks?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I'm going with them."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Well, good luck then," Gokuu declared shaking his hand. "It's been a pleasure fighting with you again."  
  
"Anytime." The two warriors smiled at each other.  
  
"Can we go now?" Xellos complained.  
  
"Right!" Lina exclaimed. She held up the Dark Heart, and with a few simple words of power, activated it. A portal of blue smoke opened above the travelers and enveloped them. In a flash, they were gone!  
  
"Well," Gokuu sighed. "I guess I'll be heading home. It was nice fighting with you Piccolo. You should stop by some time."  
  
"Gokuu," Piccolo asked, "Do you think we'll see them again?"  
  
Gokuu smiled as he stared at the clouds in the sky. A warm breeze flowed past the two warriors. "You never know, Piccolo. But I think we will, someday!"  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
It was a bit sappy, but that's how it goes. Further adventures of Trunks and Lina will be forthcoming in a few days or so. If you liked this story you might want to check it out. This story was a pleasure to write and I hope you liked it, being my first fic and all. Till next time! Keep reading! –Mezzic. 


End file.
